Second Chance of They Who Have Been Betrayed
by Soaring Midnight Raven
Summary: He was betrayed by Society he fated to save and found his live is screwed by prophecy. She was betrayed by everyone and put in misery because Goddess's jealousy. What will happen if certain annoying Old Man of Jewel puts plan which's intertwining their fate together? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** He was betrayed by Society he fated to save and found his life screwed by prophecy. She was put in misery by goddess and yearned to be free. What'll happen if certain annoying dimensional-traveler puts plan intertwining their fate together? What will happen next? Let's find out!

 **Rate:** MA 18+ (for some lime, gore, dark-theme and swearing)

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter, Fate/Stay Night, and other anime/game's elements in this story aren't mine! Just shadap and read the story silently!_

 **X— Headnote —X**

 _Hey everyone. This is my first story in this site and I humbly present it to you._

 _I decide to write this story after I read Fate's Gamble and other Harry Potter/Fate-Stay Night story, and it gives me idea to write one. I have planned every plot for this story, and I cannot be sure this story will surpass 100k words or not, but I'll try my best. I just hope you still find this story adequate, in the end._

 _For the timeline in HP-universe, it's currently after the end of Triwizard Tournament._

 _About how I portray Harry in this story, at first he will seem out of character and more like Voldemort Well not entirely like Tom tough. He is just apathetic beyond believe. However, he will regain some element of old Harry after he accepted Medea in his live. So, I hope you can accept some Harry's out-of-character moment._

 _I think, it is enough headnote for this chapter._

 _Now, let's start the story…!_

 **X— Story's Legend —X**

"Normal words with double quote mark" — Character's talking.

'Normal words with quote mark' — Character's thinking.

Normal words with underline mark — Something important.

 **X— Prologue —X**

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg —the Wizard Marshal, Zelretch of the Jewel, Old Man of the Jewel, Kaleidoscope, Sorcerer of Second Magic, and One of Dead Apostle Ancestor— walked silently in the dank and dark corridor. His strides were full of confidence and purpose. There wasn't a hesitance could be found in his step. Not even the cold unforgiving dread coming from the vilest creature residing in that place could shake him.

This time around, Zelretch was in the Azkaban: The unbreakable prison of Wizarding World, in other reality that was not his.

'The unbreakable prison…' Zelretch scoffed at that.

Just how far the arrogance of the wizards and witches of Britain's Wizarding Community was? Then again, Britain's Wizarding Community in every verses was filled with bigots and inbreed morons, which slowly destroyed themselves with their ignorance and arrogance.

After some silent walk, Zelretch stopped as he arrive in his destination. He stood in front of steel door of the high-security jail Azkaban could offer.

The reason of his appearance in this particular world was in the cell, just behind the steel door.

Zelretch stared at the door which reinforced by Magic of this world. It was also locked with this world's brand of magic.

Zelretch rubbed his chin and made a thoughtful expression, thinking how to open the door that stopped him from the object of his current interest. He could just blast the door and get away with that, just as his usual style. He, however, decided against it. After all, where the fun he could reap if he did that?

After small moment of deliberation, Zelretch outstretched his glove-covered hand and opened his palm. A big key appeared on his palm. There wasn't a light or amazing effect from the usage of magic. The key appeared just like that.

The key was too big to be called a normal key though. Its height alone was half of Zelretch's height and the most interesting part of it was the key's head never stayed in one shape. The key's head was always moving like piece of Piano when a skillful pianist played with it. The body of the key shaped like a heart with intricate ornament. The key color was shining golden, glinting in the dark place Zelretch was in, as if it emitted light on its own.

Without word, Zelretch pushed the big key to the door. The key immediately sunk on the surface of the steel door, creating a ripple-effect as if the solid, hard surface of the door was a liquid, belittling the door true nature. Next, he twisted the key ninety degree to left and with resounding click, the heavy steel door was opened, as if it was never been locked in the first place. Zelretch gave nod of satisfaction at that. The key itself just disappeared, going back to where it came from before Zelretch summoned it.

Zelretch pushed the door widely and he immediately saw a small dark room. His nose smelled horrid, putrid stench from the room, yet it wasn't bothering him. The atmosphere in the room was damp and gloomy. There was Dementor's presence lingered around the room.

The room itself was very small, only two meter square and three meter in height. There was nothing in here except the cold hard-stone floor and wall and ceiling. He couldn't find a mattress or something for the prisoner in this gloomy room.

In front of him, Zelretch saw the one he intended to find, a teenager with untamed black hair. Said teenager was clothed only with rags and Zelretch could see the boy was very thin and malnourished.

The boy sat alone while hugging a dead, snow-white owl, in his embrace. The horrid, putrid stench Zelretch smelled was come from the dead avian.

Zelretch frowned as he saw the teen condition. He hoped he wasn't too late. He didn't want to search the boy's counterpart with similar trait this boy possessed. It would cut his time for his other more important matter.

After he finished checking the body, he finally said albeit with hint of wariness, "My boy, are you still sane?"

"Who…who a-are yo-you?" Zelretch sighed in relief when he heard the boy's stuttering reply.

The boy raised his head from its bowing position. Dirty and bloodied face, with pair of broken glasses, faced Zelretch back. Even in his bad state, his deep green eyes were still shining with intensity. Unfortunately, the intensity of those eyes wasn't full of life, wonder, naivety and innocence those eyes formerly have before the boy was thrown wrongfully in this place. This time, those emerald-colored eyes were filled with despair, anger, and resignation. _Well, at last, they still shone with intensity_ , Zelretch reasoned.

'At least, I'm not TOO late', mused Zelretch in relief. "Well, you can say I'm someone who will help you get out from this hell hole." Zelretch spoke jovially.

"What's the catch?" The boy's reply came fast and hint of wariness could be found.

"Hmmmm? Good, you're not immediately jumping at horse gift in the mouth from a stranger. Moreover if the stranger is me of all people." Zelretch respected at the boy's sense of wariness. He grinned at the boy, showing his longer than natural canine.

"…Because you're vampire?" The Boy asked blankly. He seemed detached from the world… oh, who was he joking? After what happened to him, it was miracle the boy not turning insane yet.

"Oh… No… People said my sense of humor is a little bit out of hand." Zelretch stated happily. Well, it was clearly an understatement to say that.

"Huh?" The boy was confused by that.

"As much I want to chat with you, I have something important to ask you." Zelretch said with serious tone. The boy's face showed curiosity showed curiosity for small moment, before it was back to flat expression. The Sorcerer of Second True Magic decided it was a good time to go to the point. "To be honest, I need you because you're different from your other counterparts. You're the Only Harry Potter that is wrongfully convicted into Azkaban because the fool of Minister of Magic is afraid to acknowledge Tom Riddle's resurrection after the end of Triwizard Tournament, and yet you're not fallen to temptation of vengeance."

The boy —who's now known as Harry Potter— raised his eyebrow slightly. Before he could ask what Zelretch meant by that, the Wizard Marshal stopped Harry by raising his right hand. Then, Zelretch continued. "I know you're currently confused from what I have told you a little moment ago. Don't worry. I'll tell everything what you need to know… if you accept my term first and leave this place with me."

Harry's expression shifted into impatient. He then said, "Just tell me already what your term is. I don't want to live longer in this place."

Zelretch raised his eyebrow at that one. Nonetheless, he obliged, "First, I want to make you my apprentice."

"You want to turn me into vampire?" Harry asked warily.

Zelretch shook his head and answered, "No, no, you can stay as human as long as you want. Becoming my apprentice doesn't mean to be a vampire, you know! By the way, I'm not fully vampire. Heck, I don't even understand what I am."

Pair of red eyes shone with mirth while green eyes were searching for something in those inhuman red-eyes. They were engaged in staring contest for few minutes.

"So, what do you truly want me to do?" Harry asked.

Deciding to be blunt, Zelretch answered honestly, "I need your help to save another world."

Harry stared at Zelretch blankly. The boy tried to comprehend what Zelretch meant by that. Fortunately, The Sorcerer of Second Magic elaborated further. "There're limitless world beside the world you are in. In other world, you're not imprisoned when you told Tom Riddle's resurrection to your Minister of Magic. However, the reality I need your help for is not of your universe. It is an alternate reality of my universe, where certain important element is absent and I need your help to stop great catastrophe from occurring in that world."

"Saving the world? Why me?" Harry breathed out incredulously.

"You have potential. Massive potential that's Albus Dumbledore wasted away because his naivety and plan to mold you into a perfect martyr for Wizarding world." Zelretch answered.

"My destiny? Perfect Martyr? What do you mean?" Harry demanded forcefully. Glints of curiosity and uneasiness flashed in his eyes.

Zelretch's grin widened considerably. "Before you were born, around the time of Tom Riddle's first reign, Albus Dumbledore heard a prophecy. Yes, a prophecy and the true one. Generally it stated about you must kill Voldemort or be killed by him. I know it doesn't point at you yet. It could be Neville Longbottom as we care. However, why I used a word 'yet', because later Tom attacked your parents as he deemed you were the child. After all, both of you are a Half-Blood. You've survived his attack, but you've been marked as Dark Lord's equal and he's hell-bent to kill you because of it. I know it is suck, being toyed by higher power and all. However, it is just where everything is started…" Zelretch trailed dramatically. "There is where Albus Dumbledore decided to meddle with something he shouldn't in the first place."

Harry took a deep inhale as he saw how grave Zelretch sounded. The Kaleidoscope then continued, "Albus Dumbledore isn't a bad person. To be frank, he's too naïve, idealistic and manipulative for his own good. When he found out you're the child mentioned by prophecy he turned to be paranoid for your safety. He was glad your mother sacrifice lingered on you. You see Harry, it was a dark time; death was daily occurrence in Britain's Wizarding Society and it was because madman called Lord Voldemort. And Albus… he was wary, tired and too old for that shit. When an easy way to end that carnage appeared, he immediately clung desperately at it. You were like a light in the abyss that gives hope. Unfortunately, he found out the piece of soul belonged to Tom in your scar. He immediately changed his plan. At first, he planned to train you by himself. After he found out about the piece of Tom's soul, however, he decided you must die for Greater Good."

Harry felt something cracked inside of him, but he kept mask of indifference. "Why is he sure I must die?" He asked.

"Hocruxes... In a plural term." Zelretch answered easily.

"A what?"

Zelretch sighed when he saw Harry blank confused expression. He elaborated, "Hocrux, soul jar, soul container. Whatever you prefer it as. It was a soul magic that anchors your existence in a living world. It's how Tom stays alive as a shade for decade. And he'd made eight so far, the latest is his familiar snake, Nagini, and you're an accidentally created Hocrux."

"Then... Why doesn't Dumbledore kill me already?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"As I said. Albus is too naïve, and idealistic. He thought you must have at least good childhood before—" a bark of harsh laugh had cut Zelretch's speech. The laugh itself sounded hollow. The laugh came from the young, miserable prisoner.

"A good childhood?" Harry questioned mockingly, "Unfortunately, my childhood was anything but pleasant!"

"So it seems. Like I said, he's too naïve and idealistic. He believed your aunt and her family would take care of you, disregarding Minerva McGonagall's warning about how bad your relatives were. His naivety blinded him from the truth and left you alone with a single letter telling about your parents' death and the blood ward that protected you from Voldemort." Zelretch exclaimed with annoyed tone.

Harry stared at Zelretch blankly. To be honest, it slightly unnerved the Kaleidoscope. "He just left me like that as a baby with a letter?" The Boy-Who-Lived asked with flat tone.

"Well... Yes." Zelretch replied, feeling unsure to what he should say at that.

Harry's body slumped on the cold floor, as if the string of life had been cut from him ruthlessly. Zelretch stared the young wizard with hint of sympathy of pity.

"Just take me and make me your apprentice."

Zelretch blinked owlishly, startled by Harry's sudden exclamation. "Excuse me?" Zelretch asked. He watched the Boy-who-had-been-betrayed contemplatively and saw the boy looked at him in resignation.

"Just take me! You said you won't kill me and turn me into vampire right? Or, were you lying before?"

"Huh? Why I lied to you? I get nothing from lying to you." Zelretch replied with an indignant huff.

"Then take me from this place, from Wizarding world, to wherever you come from!"

"Are you sure? What about your friends?" the old vampire tried to deter the young wizard, testing the boy's resolve.

Harry seemed to be hesitated for split second, before schooling his face. "There is nothing left for me. What is the meaning to have friend if you will die anyway? I rather live alone. Hell, I even don't care to live anymore. Hedwig is dead. Sirius is dead too. I know about it because the Auror guard told me. I'm also Voldemort's Hocrux right? Whenever I go, as long I'm in this world, he will find me and in the end I will die, not like I care, but I don't think my parents and Sirius will approve my cowardice choice. I just feel tired to live in this wretched place. So, bring me with you!"

Zelretch guffawed at that. He wanted to tell Harry he could life without Tom's soul lodging in the boy's scar. However, Zeretch had decided to keep it as trump card if Harry was against him in this negotiation. However, it seemed it wasn't necessary anymore. He would tell Harry about it later before he banished that stray piece of soul for good.

"Well then," Zelretch outstretched his hand in inviting manner, "Take my hand if you really want to go." Zelretch stated seriously.

Harry took Zelretch's hand with his free hand, as his other hand was still hugging his owl's carcass, without hesitation.

At blink of an eye, they vanished from the cell room where Harry James Potter-Black resided just second ago.

The Britain's Wizarding Community would be in massive outrage when they found out about the disappearance of The Boy-Who-Has-Been-Betrayed... by tomorrow.

 **X— Second Prologue —X**

Albus Dumbledore was deep in thought.

The century old headmaster was working his mind to find a way to help one of his students, who was wrongfully been imprisoned in Azkaban. The fact that said student was Harry Potter; The Boy-Who-Lived made it more important.

He had sworn to protect his students and steer the offspring of dark wizards and witches from their parents' wrong path. Hence his leniency to some children of Death Eater suspects. Unfortunately, Albus was currently not only a Headmaster, but also a leader of various Wizarding Organizations, as well his secret little group; the Order of the Phoenix. He found out how heavy the burden as Leader of Light in the dark time such as now.

Albus believed to what Harry Potter told everyone in the end of Triwizard tournament; about the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. After all, he had found many clues about Voldemort survival after the infant Harry Potter had blown Dark Lord's body decade and half ago. Unfortunately, it was only speculation and Albus was afraid to jump into conclusion. Now, he was sure about it and he was trying to find a way to help Harry Potter out of Wizarding Prison, legally of course.

Albus recalled how the innocent and traumatized boy was thrown into the most dreadful place in Britain's Wizarding Society. It happened after the Fourth champion and the winner of Triwizard tournament had appeared back hour after he and Cedric Diggory —the true Hogwart's Champion— disappeared when they touched the Goblet together. The problem was, Harry appeared back with Cedric's dead body.

The staff of Hogwart and some peoples from Ministry of Magic immediately helped him to the infirmary. In there, he'd told everyone Voldemort was back with a ritual and killed Cedric Diggory. Unfortunately, Cornelius Fudge; the current Minister of Magic, was a coward and fool. To protect his position as minister, Cornelius had decided to put the innocent boy in Azkaban.

Albus knew Cornelius was... not the most powerful wand in the Olivander's shop. His only prime suspect was Lucius Malfoy. Albus, however, didn't throw away the piece of Cornelius as prime suspect. After all, he understood how dangerous someone who was desperate. The fact that Cornelius was also foolish and corrupt made it more terrifying.

It was shocking when Albus found Harry had been summoned in front entire Wizengamot councils, without his knowledge, a week ago.

The reason... Apparently Cornelius Fudge accused the Boy-Who-Lived as murderer of Cedric Diggory.

Albus, and everyone, knew it was load of crap and empty accusation. The Triwizard tournament was known as lethal competition. Death was only natural in it. However, Ministry of Magic still interrogated Harry... with Veritaserum nonetheless.

What cemented Harry's status as convict was when he told about his relationship with Sirius Black and how he helped Sirius ran away in his third year. The interrogation session itself was one sided with everything painted Harry in the black. Not even once Cornelius and his horrid undersecretary in pink cardigan asked about Sirius's innocence in the five minutes session.

In the end, Harry was shackled to Azkaban and Sirius being hunted after Black's animagus status came to the light. Harry Potter had been declared as criminal for helping a dangerous convict and high treason to Ministry of Magic. Harry had gotten a 50 years sentence in Azkaban.

The problem, unfortunately, didn't just stop at that.

When Harry heard the injustice that brought upon him, he let out a violent teenage tantrum and wounded two Aurors by head-butting, kicking and biting them. In the end, the Boy-Who-Lived had been sentenced a life sentence in Azkaban, as the judge believed Harry was mentally unstable and danger to the society.

Albus let out a tired sigh. His old and brittle body sagged on his chair as he remembered what happened next.

Three days after Harry imprisonment, Sirius —with his foolish Gryfindorish attitude— tried to get Harry out of Azkaban. Unfortunately, instead of helping his godson, Sirius had gotten a Dementor's kiss because his carelessness.

Albus didn't know if Harry had heard about it or not. If he had heard it, Albus couldn't imagine how miserable the poor boy was—which was unknown by Albus Harry had known about it.

The headmaster's age seemed doubled when he thought everything happened in span of single week.

He felt old and weary.

With a deep suffering sigh, Albus took a quick peek at the pile of parchments on top of his desk. Those parchments filled with many plans and everything that would help Harry's freedom, legally of course. Unfortunately, no one in Albus' favor. What left for Albus illegally busting Harry out of Azkaban illegally.

It was something that Albus felt wary to do because the repercussions and backlash that would follow it.

Lone tear dropped from his left eye, drenched his wrinkled cheek. Albus couldn't help but think how hard the young boy life was. Harry was destined to die to end Tom Riddle's existence for good. It was Albus' naïve hope the young boy would have good childhood, before he would sacrifice himself as a martyr for Wizarding world. However, so far as it goes, it only led to something that made the boy's life became more miserable than before.

Albus didn't even know Harry Potter had never gotten a good childhood. Albus' confidence to the Dursley as Harry's last blood-relative and the incompetence Squib named Arbella Figg was massive blunder on the headmaster's part.

He wiped his tear and steeled his mind; 'I will help Harry gets out of Azkaban tomorrow,'he thought.

At least, Albus could give the unfortunate boy some good live outside of Azkaban, before his sacrifice for greater good.

Suddenly, Albus bolted up from his chair, as if he was struck by lightning, when many of his trinkets that showed Harry's health, magic and mind status ceased to function.

Dread filled Albus' heart.

There was only one reason why his trinket had stopped and it was when Harry Potter officially was dead.

Albus immediately went to fireplace in his office, grabbing some floo powders, and threw the glittering green powders to the fire place. Albus destination was clear as he shouted: "Number 12 Grimmauld Palace".

He wanted to check if Harry's okay and Albus needed his order first before that.

 **X— Chapter 01 —X**

Three years have passed since Zelretch had saved Harry from Azkaban. If someone thought Harry had been grateful to the old man, they would get a harsh wake up call for sure.

Harry was not been grateful to the old bastard at all. Instead, he, sometime, felt impotent anger to the Old Man of Jewel, even he had become an apathetic young man after what'd happened to him; Thrown into unknown reality and found your life always on stake, was enough reason to feel anger. Zelretch's eccentrics was another fuel for his blazing anger.

That moment, Harry felt another impotent rage, of which appeared whenever Zelretch had done something stupid and he was the one who became the victim of the old bastard's stupidity. The reason of his mood was; Zelretch had dumped him in some alternate universe, again. Actually, dumped in unknown dimension was not what made he feel anger.

No, of course not! In past three years, Zelretch had dumped him in multiple dimension. He had many absurd and awkward experience in those realities. However, it didn't lessen his anger when that vampire had sent him to some messed up worlds, again!

He was in world filled with female-crossbred creature that always felt horny. And, no, he was not being a bigot to other sapient creature! It was just the crossbred females —called Pokégirl— had attempted to rape him many times in past few days.

He didn't have good sleep because of it. He couldn't even concentrate to subject of his study too!

At least, Harry gained some fighting experience from his current Field Study…

—'Field study my ass!' Harry thought in muted anger as he kept running deeper in the forest.

Harry had never thought a place that the old bastard branded as a dream-world of every male in the multiverses would be like this. He wasn't a pervert and clearly he was very different from normal males. As apathetic as he was, Harry had healthy amounts of respect for female beauty, but he was NOT a closet pervert as that old bastard believed him to be!

Speaking of his predicament, Harry decided it was on top of his Most-sucked Field Study after he had become Zelretch's apprentice. In here he believed he wouldn't meet a horny monster girl after his Field Study in THAT dimension. Yet, again, he had been proven to be wrong!

"There you're!" Harry was alerted by female's shout. That shout filled with unrestrained lust and carnal desire. It was sounded bestial too.

'Ah… Shit,' Harry thought sourly. His outward appearance seemed to be calm and his face was flat as ever, yet inside was another story. He looked at his pursuers and saw mobs of different creatures—Pokégirls— were hot on his trail.

'How can they band together to catch me in the first place?' He thought incredulously as he saw them.

It immediately hit him. It was after they fought for who would own him and he had slipped pass them in silent. Unfortunately, one Pokégirl found out he was slipped away and was a smartass she was, she gave out an idea to work together to catch him first before fighting to find out who would own him for herself.

Not even Monster Girl fiasco as sucked as this one! At least, that time, Harry had a half-human/half-angel hybrid, young warrior, named Luka helping him.

Harry silently assessed his situation.

Dozen sex-craved immoral Pokégirls in various shape —there was a mix between feline and human, avian and human, plant and human, snake and human, and more kind of crossbreed— stood in front of him. They seemed ready to pounce at him.

'Hagrid will love this world. I'm sure of it', He thought with very dry humor as he remembered certain gentle half giant from his home dimension. Again, his face betrayed nothing.

There was nothing to help him out of this mess, except fighting them head on. 'It seems I shall fight this time, what a bother…' Harry drawled silently. Well, yes, he had become lazy for some time in past three years, but the reason was for another time.

—He didn't even bat an eyelash to that morbid plan.

How funny it sounded to be. His old self, at least before his injustice, would feel sick when he thought about murdering a living being, much more when they were humanoid as these creature.

He killed Quirrel at his first year, true enough, but it couldn't be counted as a kill. That baldy, stuttering, idiot was dead since he accepted being Moldyshort's —Harry couldn't think more degrading name for the bane of his existence, and latched on that one— vessel.

After three years he'd lived with Zelretch and was taught to be a Magus, added with pressure of constant death threats whenever Zelretch had thrown him to some Field Study, Harry had turned into an apathetic person. He just didn't care anymore. What mattered to him was he stays alive.

What he could have done? Every so-called Field Study was nothing less than a bloody, meaningless, adventure with his life on the stake. 'Ok!' He pulled that last statement back. 'All of those trips were not meaningless. At least, I got something from all of those fucked up situation, besides surviving.'

Harry blinked when he felt sudden change in atmosphere. He watched the mobs of Pokégirls shifting nervously by the ominous presence filling the air. His instinct told him something dangerous was getting closer.

—suddenly, an ear-splitting scream rang in his ears and he turned his head at the source.

Harry watched in morbid fascination as a twisted woman/spider-hybrid chewed a poor, rabbit/human-hybrid, Pokégirl, who gurgled out white foams and red blood from her mouth, as her body mutated in some sick and gruesome way.

"OH SHIT! IT IS WIDOW! RUN AWAY FOR YOUR LIFE GIRLS!" A woman/cat hybrid screamed on top of her lungs and ran away as fast as she could. The others immediately followed her example and ran away as fast as they could, leaving Harry with the arachnoid menace alone.

Harry who had been left with the eldritch abomination, in the shape of centauric arachnoid woman, could only stare blankly at the nightmare given form. Likewise, the monster stared back and him and ignored her already dead prey. Inwardly, he lamented his Potter-Luck. 'Oh… why should I care?' He thought resignedly. He didn't care anymore with every cluster fuck which was his live.

From the reaction of those mobs, Harry understood this one was very, very dangerous.

The monster —Widow, or it was called as— suddenly vanished from his vision in burst of pure speed. 'Fast', Harry mused, mildly surprised. Before he could find its whereabouts, he felt his stomach was skewered by something sturdy and sharp. There was a dangerous toxin tried to enter his body too.

Harry mechanically rotated his head to look on his back, just like an owl, and saw the eldritch abomination was watching him with its manic look and short of confusion as he didn't effected by its toxic yet. Unfortunately, for the monster, Harry's sense of death was different than normal being because his special condition.

As the arachnoid menace tried further to inject its poison in his body, Harry didn't let the abomination with its plan.

He imagined a flash of green and woman's scream—The night of his mother's death; a self-hypnosis to enact his mystery. His Magical Energy suddenly thrummed from his Magic Core.

He'd found out the differences between Magic Core and Magus' normal Magic Circuits. And saying it was small was understatement of century. The differences were like heaven and earth. Whilst Magic Circuits converted Magus' life force —or Od, as it was called— to Prana, Magic Core was creating Prana like a factory. He didn't need to convert his life force or feel the pain or numbness Magus usually felt when they wanted to use Magic.

Harry then thought about a force that can banish everything, and outstretched his right palm on front of the menace's naked breasts. He took a considerable amount of Prana from his Magic Core, and channeled the accumulated Prana to his will.

What happened next was a zap of purple lightning slamming the abomination's chest.

The purple lightning bolt came out from Harry's outstretched palm and the monster was thrown dozen feet away from him.

Its massive body had broken multiple thick trees until her body stayed unmoving on the ground.

Harry moved closer at it. Next, he imagined force that can cut everything. Without a word, he swept his outstretched hand and red-colored lightning bolt soared to the abomination. It was Cutting Charm: Sectumsempra, Severus Snape's creation.

He continued on what he had done for multiple time, cutting the downed abomination, as he continued getting closer at it.

It was cruel.

It was brutal.

It was ruthless.

However, he did not care.

The abomination had decided to attack him, and he retaliated in his own way. He wouldn't brutally torture it if it didn't plan the same to him. He just repaid back what it had done, or yet to be done.

Harry stopped in front of Widow's mutilated body. He didn't event twitch when he saw the disfigured, gruesome body of the spider-woman because of his brutality. To be honest, He was glad it was now not alive and trying to inject its dangerous venom in him anymore. To him, it was very annoying, and he didn't like something so annoying.

As stared at his healed stomach, his mind flashed at his special condition; his status as immortal.

At first, Harry was apprehensive with his status as High Planar Being. He'd become immortal, something that Tom Riddle and some crazy individual —he'd misfortune to face in some of his Field Study of which cut his slacking time— could only dream of.

He'd found out about his new status as immortal in his twenty-fourth Field Study, just about two years and four months ago, when Zelretch had dumped him in post-apocalyptic world filled with vampires, white-colored monsters, and humans armed with weapon that housed a demon within it.

Harry reminded his experience in that particular world.

The feeling of hopelessness, as if he was no more than a worthless, insignificant worm. He hated every second of it.

When Harry appeared in that world, the first thing catching his attention was a tsunami of salt—yes, you read right everyone! A freaking tsunami of salt that turned the living into a salt statue before crumbling away, killing everyone in blink of an eye.

Harry was horrified, when he found out he had become a ghost, albeit poltergeist like a certain ghost in his former school. He hazily understood, that time, he was slightly different than normal ghost he'd met in Hogwart. True, he was slightly intangible, but he didn't look like monochromatic smoke, just as ghosts in Hogwart.

He should've felt something odd that time. However, everything that happened around him just freaked his mind out.

That time, Harry's field experience wasn't as good as he was this time. So, when he saw an eldritch monstrosity that made him feel sick just by its presence alone, and a black haired boy possessed by something that was as bad as the eldritch monstrosity and actually was the origin of the salt tsunami, he knew he was outmatched by unreachable gap.

To put it simply, their presence was absurd.

Those things' presence reminded him of someone he had unfortunately met when Zelretch tried to be a matchmaker. The old bastard tried to match-making him and his granddaughter; The White Princess, Archetype-Earth; Arcueid Brunestud, off all woman in the world.

So, what Harry did when he found himself turned into a poltergeist was running away like a little bitch.

It wasn't his brightest moment, to be honest. It still ashamed him whenever Zelretch brought it up just to make fun of him.

After that, he tried to stay away from being turned as a rat-lab by human-in-black and vampire-in-white.

Thankfully, Zelretch had taken him back from that world after two weeks of running away and hiding. Harry was close to breaking point when that old bastard actually had sent him to wrong world. The old bastard said that world was too much for him that time. What made Harry nearly exploded was the old bloodsucker didn't apologize, instead Zelretch cackled gleefully at his face for welcoming surprise he brought back with him.

Later, Harry found out from Zelretch that what happened to him was the effect of Third Magic: Heaven's Feel was activating. Thankfully, Harry had known some intensive data about soul and Heaven's Feel was Magic revolved around soul. From the amassed knowledge Harry had gained under Zelretch's damned tutelage about soul;

The soul contains the memories, mind, and magic circuits —or Magic Core for wizard and witches from his home dimension and other being with Magic Core— of a person, and it uses the person's body as an anchor to the world to keep from being dispersed and returning to Akasha, After Life, Purgatory, Pure World, Underworld, Makai, Hell, Heaven, or whatever the fuck of name a place where soul finished its contract as living being.

Once the brain and body are destroyed, it is impossible to restore a person's dispersed soul. Even if a magical manages to place their soul into a new body, it will either be an inferior copy compared to the original —as in the case of Michael Roa Valdamjong, someone Arcueid hunted when she was awake, and Voldemort in the end of Triwizard Tournament— or the soul itself will eventually begin to rot.

It was true in some dimension, where Gaia's or higher being's influence was lesser, the soul could stay in the world of living, but, of course, with some certain limitations. For example is his home dimension —mostly Hogwart as he knew about that place and the ghost in that castle—, where the soul could survive in place where Magic, Mana, or Nature Energy was high enough and could maintain their 'Anchor' in the living world.

Many would curious on why Harry studied about soul. Well, his reasons to study the forbidden subject, involving a soul, to depth, were:

First, because his interest when he found out about piece of Voldemort's soul that lodged in his scar, before Zelretch extracted that annoying lodger away. It was true he lost his Parseltongue ability, but he didn't miss it, because it was cheap price to be freed from Voldemort's taint.

Second, because he remembered souls of his parents and newly-death Cedric in his confrontation against resurrected Tom Riddle. He was curious about that subject. As powerful as he was, he was still young and inexperienced.

Third, because he remembered Hogwart's ghosts.

Four, because his fascination of Heroic Spirit, of which was important, as Zelretch's true reason for breaking him out of Azkaban and took him as apprentice tied with the Fifth Grail War.

Fifth, because his origin is Soul. He found out his origin is Soul and his element is Death—Harry understood it was not normal, but he was not too surprised by it. So far his life was not normal to begin with—.

For Harry, those were enough reason to study something that Ministry of Magic in his home dimension banned strongly, as they considered it as dark. Bloody idiot they were!

The information Harry knew about Third Magic itself, or it was affectionately called as Heaven's Feel, were:

Heaven's Feel is a miracle that allows for the materialization of the soul, which stops the inevitable dispersion of the soul once it no longer has an anchor to the world where Gaia's or Higher Being's influence is high, and essentially makes it transcend to a higher form of existence.

It is a magic that realizes true immortality by making the soul into a high-dimensional planar being capable of interacting with the material world as a mental body without having to return to Akasha, After Life, etcetera-etcetera.

The practitioner will acquire an unlimited source of magical energy due to the soul becoming analogous to a 'perpetual motion machine', that can do work indefinitely without an energy source, which simply too absurd to comprehend.

When Harry found about that, at first, he was afraid of his new found power—who wouldn't? Just think about unlimited energy in your disposal without control! It would freak everyone, even someone in Zelretch's caliber. The most harmless effect was you would find yourself stopped to be active. The worst was exploded, bringing multiple realities, or the most horrifying way Harry could imagine, entire creation.

Thankfully, from limitless energy in his ever-replenishing reserve, Harry could only draw Prana as long as his stamina could hold on the burden. Around this time, Harry stamina could hold up the amounts of three times of maximum capacity of the Greater Grail. Unfortunately, Harry still needed taking small break for at least fifteen minutes after he used that absurd amounts. However, the scary aspect was still in here. The amounts of three Greater Grails' Prana…

No wonder the director of Clock Tower; Barthomeloi Lorelei was scared shitless and couldn't even kill the Sorcerer of True Magic in a dream. Harry could agree with the stuck up bitch about the concept of True Magic was just beyond mortal's comprehension. Even Zelretch was still very far-far away from truly mastering Second Magic.

In the end, Harry just followed the old bloodsucker's advice, when he was uncomfortable with his newfound power: 'Just go with the flow~'. For an ancient bastard, sometime Zelretch could be a wise… a wise bastard he was!

True Magic... Heh, it looks like he chewed something more than he could chew of.

Creating anything up to one's imagination without limitations.

Operating the unlimited realities.

Limitless supply of energy.

Toying with Time.

Truly... Five True Magic were aspect of Almighty Creator Himself.

To think a twisted mortal wields it gave you never ending fear in your psyche.

Harry looked at the clear blue sky for brief moment. Then, he stared down at his "spoil of war" and sighed loudly. It was mess. He wanted to leave it alone. However, as Magus, he wanted to study it. Maybe, he could do something with it? Call it his hunch. Beside, that thing clearly had a nasty venom that made Basilisk's venom looks merciful. Well, Basilisk's venom destroyed you for sure, however, this venom mutated your body horribly before killing you slowly. An immediate death was more merciful than being injected with this creature's venom.

With utter laziness, Harry dried the Widow from its venom and contained that dangerous venom in special unbreakable container he'd conjured. Harry then shrunk Widow's mutilated body and stuffed it in special, unbreakable, liquid-proof briefcase.

"Now, to find nearby human settlement to bunk in. The problem is; when that old man will pick me up from this world?" Harry murmured with bland tone.

Sometime, Zelretch would pick him a week after start of his Field Study, or in month the longest, if the vampire forgot, or in the middle of something the old bastard's deemed as fun. However, Zelretch had never left Harry in unknown world more than thirty days so far, in which Harry was thankful to his crazy Mentor.

Harry hoped that senile old man would take him soon. Zelretch was just too immature, chaotic, and irresponsible, making it hard for Harry to trust him.

Harry wondered silently, if he could ever trust someone again...

For now, he can only watch and wait what future will give him…

 **X— To Be Continued —X**

 _I humbly wish you will leave your mark for this story. It will make me happy!_

 _Bye! We will meet again in next chapter!_ o(^_^)o


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to remind you all of the disclaimer is in first chapter~~~_

 _Now, let's start the story…!_

 **X— Story's Legend —X**

"Normal words with double quote mark" — Character's talking.

'Normal words with quote mark' — Character's thinking.

Normal words with underline mark — Something important.

 **X— Chapter 02 —X**

— **Part 01—**

'Five years and seven months, huh?' Harry said as he stared at his reflection on the mirror on front of him.

He was naked. His towel draped on the floor around his feet. He'd turned out to be a total heartbreaker in past two years. He still remembered vividly how underdeveloped he was because Dursleys, and their unnatural hatred at magic, starving and over-working him in his childhood.

When he thought about his childhood and Dursleys treatment, it sent a mixed emotion in his mind. To be honest, he didn't mad at them anymore.

However, it didn't mean Harry had forgiven them for what they've done to him. If someone needed to be blamed, Harry thought it was Albus-with-long-ass-name-Dumbledore. That old wizard's naivety and idealistic mind, added by his rattled old mind, had messed up with his childhood, no, it was his long fourteen years live. And yet, unfortunately, he stopped blaming Albus long time ago.

From Zelretch, he had known Albus wasn't a bad or evil person. It was just his old mind meddled and close too senile for children's safety. It was indeed true Albus had a good intention for him in the old coot's heart. Unfortunately, that old wizard just looked at bigger picture in his old age.

Albus was also very secretive. His wariness made him into a paranoid individual, much more than Mad-Eye Moody, though Albus hid it well. Albus also felt it was half of his fault for the rise of two meanest Dark Lord in modern history —Gellert Grindelward and Lord Voldemort; A.K.A. Tom Marvolo Riddle— as the former was his former lover and best friend, and the later was his student under his guardianship.

Albus' life as politician made he was more controlling too. Harry couldn't blame Albus with the crap in politics the headmaster had eaten every day. To do a damage control for bunch of bigots and stupid inbreeds in Wizengamot, it would make someone flipped too.

What irked Harry was how Albus denied the most important information, tied with his well-being: The Prophecy. Yet, Harry couldn't continue blaming Albus entirely… again.

Albus had a good intention for him; to give him a childhood that every children ought to have. The aged headmaster had planned to tell him when he was ready… when it was, by the way? From Zelretch's estimation, Albus would tell Harry when he graduated from Hogwart, or at least in his age maturity when he gained his Lordship.

However, mostly, Harry and his alternate-selves found out the Prophecy around or before his fifth year.

There was also the fact that Albus Dumbledore, in all of his wisdom, decided Harry must be a martyr for Tom Riddle's reign to end, just because Voldermort accidentally made Harry as a Hocrux. There were many ways to get rid of Voldemort's piece of soul in Harry's scar.

Ranging from dripping Basilisk's venom on Harry's scar before being followed by Phoenix's tears. Letting Dementor to kiss Tom's soul out of his body. Letting Goblin-Medic extract the fragment with their brand of Magic, or the most morbid way was shooting him with Killing Curse.

Yet, again, Albus was wary old man. He couldn't afford one from many choices from before.

Albus was afraid if he used Basilisk's venom, the poison would destroy Harry's brain before he could deliver the Phoenix's Tears. Albus was afraid to let Dementor to kiss Harry, Harry's soul would be sucked too. Albus couldn't trust Goblin, putting Albus' wariness, paranoia and distrust at some individual aside. Albus knew how vicious Goblins were and he couldn't let something bad happened to Harry's young mind.

Albus' naivety and ideal about; young ones must have beautiful memory of their childhood, was sickening. It had also blocked him to go to Goblins' Medic for treating Harry's curse scar. The fact that Ritual would likely be painful made Albus shied away more than before.

Utilizing Killing Curse… well, just forget about it! No way in hell, Albus, the Leader of the Light, shoots a Killing Curse to innocent boy. In the end, Albus decided, Harry must die as a martyr by sacrificing himself! Damn! That Old Man's mind just too screwed in his old days.

The appearance of prophecy was the root of Harry's screwed live. It turned Harry as Albus' personal boy-toy. After all, Harry was the easy shortcut to end Voldemort for good.

As tired old man, it was only normal if Albus picked the easiest way available.

Harry understood Albus' burden as Supreme Mugwump, Chief-Warlock, and Headmaster of Hogwart. There was also the fact that he was nominated as Minister of Magic, but denied it and it fell to Cornelius Fudge's lap.

Very old —for human standard— and full of responsibility, no wonder Albus was desperate! There again, with Britain's Wizarding Society as it was, Albus couldn't let someone corrupt, or evil, at spot of power.

Between Albus' fault —and dare Harry says… injustice— in Harry's live, versus all the crap Harry had put on in his life, Harry should be angry to the old wizard. However, because he was an apathetic individual, he had decided to not care.

With Harry new trust issue after the betrayal he felt from Britain's Wizarding Society, the death of Hedwig and Sirius, Albus' secretiveness, and his shitty life, it was impossible for Harry to trust people blindly as his naïve eleven year old self. Hell, he couldn't sure if he could trust someone ever again.

Harry even ignored his friendship with Ron and Hermione. Harry had also indifference at the last surviving-and-loyal Marauder; Remus J. Lupin. Harry knew about Remus' problem after everything in his third year. However, Harry couldn't think clearly how he should put Remus in. Harry acknowledged himself as not prejudiced toward other sentient beings. However, for all of Remus' supposed bright mind, Remus did not have confidence to himself because his furry little problem. In other word, Remus' was a fucking COWARD!

Yet again, with the fear rooted inside Remus heart because his problem and the prejudice he gained from been a werewolf, Harry, in the end, couldn't think anything straight about it.

Harry decided to use his new approach. Cut all ties and stay indifferent.

There was also Harry's immortality too…

Harry thought it was the best of him to do that, staying away and cut all ties. Damn! How could his mind spiraled out of control just from thinking about his growth?

'Did my life just turned out to be very complicated?' Shaking his head wryly, Harry got back on the track.

Now, Harry had mixed feeling with state of his appearance. Sure, he was not as tall as how normal western men supposed to be. He was just standing on 166cm and weighed only 54Kg, and he would be like this until the end of time…

Harry realized the massive flaw he would have in very long time… He had become a midget forever!

At least, Harry was looked fit with hard but lean muscle of a swimmer, or was it a runner? Well, Harry had ran away and swim many times for his dear life, when Zelretch sent him away to alternate realities.

Thankfully, Harry did not turn out as disgusting mass of muscle.

It was because those Potions and Medicines Zelretch had provided Harry in the past. Harry had known Zelretch had stolen them all from somewhere. Remembering the quality of those Potions, Harry hoped Zelretch had stolen them all from Severus Snape and that greasy-haired bastard's alternate-selves.

Honestly Snape was just petty and immature and hypocrite. Snape had called Harry as an immature, attention-seeking, and arrogant brat, while Snape himself could not see Harry as more than James Potter's spawn… not, son of Lily… it was depressing to be honest, there was also the fact Snape had protected him in his twisted way, while belittling him in the light. Harry didn't know what he should do to the Half-Blood Prince.

Just forget about that annoying batman, okay?! Now, let's continue to his problem in hand…

Harry was glad he didn't need spectacle anymore. Thanks for some operation he had done after he came back to his full health, Harry had freed himself from useless baggage on his face. Next was another issue in his live… and it was about opposite sex…

Why must his activation of Heaven's Feel was when he was in state of healthy hormonal teenager with raging hormones and libido? Harry wanted bash his face on wall, really. Whenever he remembered that, his growing headache just worsened.

Thankfully, he didn't have fan-girls, yet. His new status as the new Fifth Lord in Mage's Association, and soon-to-be the Third Wizard Marshal after Lorelei and Zelretch, was still in secret. Everyone, except Lorelei and Zelretch, only knew him only as Zelretch's favorite apprentice.

However Harry still waited in apprehension for his status as the Fifth Lord of Mage's Association to be a public knowledge. Beside the gold-diggers and fan-girls, it was widely known Harry hated politic. No, Harry despised it and loathed Politic with his wellbeing.

Politics… Root Damn IT! Damn it to nothingness! How Albus could stayed sane —as sane as old WIZARD in his age could ever be— with the crap called politic in his old life? Oh right, Albus was already unhinged…

"I never thought you're an exhibitionist type, my dear apprentice?" an annoying familiar voice questioned suddenly.

"EEEP!" Harry shrieked loudly in very unmanly noise.

It was really embarrassing!

Harry James Potter-Black, Kaleidoscope's sane apprentice, The Secret Fifth Lords of Mage's Association, soon-to-be Third Marshal of Mage's Association, the Practitioner of Third Magic: Heaven's Feel —Harry knew it sounded arrogant, but it was truth—, just shrieked like a little girl!

'I'll kill that old blood sucker somehow!' Harry screamed in his head, feeling an impotent rage.

As apathetic individual as he was, Harry still felt impotent rage at Zelretch whenever the old vampire popped out of blue and surprised him like that, more than when Zelretch dumped him to other verses…

"So, old man, why are you in here?" Harry asked the old bastard after he regained his temper.

Zelretch crimson eyes lit up with something Harry could not put his hand on. Harry immediately put his guard on. "There~ there~ no need to be tense, my dear favorite apprentice", Zelretch chided innocently. Harry just sent flat stare at the Practitioner of Second Magic. After all of craps Harry found himself experienced in the past, he could not be fooled by the old bastard's mask anymore. Harry had enough of mind-crippling Field Study.

"Your expression just said your intention plainly!"

"What intention?" Zelretch feigned innocence, of which failed to success.

"So where is it? Are you trying to dump me in another weird dimension again? A dimension where there are alien-kind of girls and I need to be a playboy and made them fall in love with me to save the world?" Harry questioned with dry humor. However, he felt his stomach twisted and crunched when he saw Zelretch's crimson-eyes lit up like Prana infused Ruby.

"Hmmmm... Date A Live universe, it was good place to loosen you up a little bit. Those spirit girls were cute too. Yes, my dear apprentice truly needs to get laid." Zelretch paused, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful expression for brief seconds, "I'm also curious about the Sephira and Qlypha crystal; the source of their power. The so called wizard of that world is also intriguing. Their technology can make some field that acts like bastardized version of Marble Phantasm. It was inferior with many limitations, of course. But, with the lack of magical presence in that world, it is astounding nonetheless."

Harry growled when he saw Zelretch expectant look aimed at him. Harry knew what will come next!

"Take care, my dear favorite apprentice!" Zelretch said. He was too cheerful for Harry's comfort. Zelretch waved his hand in exaggeration at his apprentice with wide grin on his face.

Before Harry could react, Harry felt a fleeting feeling like he was whisked away by wind. He immediately cursed, "SHIIIIIIIII—" and vanished before he could finish his curse to the face of the source of his annoyance in past few years.

When Harry had disappeared from his own room and was still naked, Zelretch wide grin shifted into soft, fond smile. Out of nowhere a briefcase appeared on Zelretch's hand and he threw it to where Harry stood a little moment ago.

Just like Harry, the briefcase disappeared without sound or flash of mysterious light. It vanished as if it wasn't existed in the first place.

"You really need to open your heart for other, or you will end up as the bane of your existence. Hopefully she will be the true match for you. Heh~ I'm nailing two annoyance with single overpowered fin curse! Give your applause readers! Bwahahahaha", the Old Man of Jewel cackled insanely.

In blink of an eye, Harry's room was empty once again as if no one had been in here.

— **Part 02—**

"—IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Harry's curse finally ended as Zelretch had finished teleporting him to a... Forest?

'Really?' Harry immediately schooled himself, trying to nurse his broken dignity. Harry created a clothes with Conjuration to cover his body and stretched his sense widely, trying to find nearby threat.

Few moments later, after he was sure there wasn't any threat around, Harry found out he was in a forest with rich quantity of Mana around him. No, actually, the Mana was coming from somewhere else… as if it came from somewhere far away underground.

There was also a barrier powered by local Leyline which the usage was to repel spirit.

'Where the bastard sent me this time? Did he really send me to Date A Live Universe? Weird name for an alternate reality'.Harry mused silently.

Suddenly something hard and heavy dropped on Harry's head, stopping his observation. Harry had been preparing his Magic Core for sudden ambush and nearly unleashed it all because the sudden assault.

When Harry found who or what in the hell that dared attacking him, and found out it was actually a briefcase, he calmed considerably. Harry knew for sure it was Zelretch's fault and decided forgetting it for his sanity's health.

Harry took the briefcase with anxiety and apprehension. He saw paper with the briefcase and read it. Then, he blinked his eyes. He found out a simple house in front of him, standing between two old and imposing trees.

He was sure there was nothing in here before.

It then clicked in Harry mind. 'A Fidelius Charm. Honestly?' Harry mused in dry amusement, though his face was always in its neutral façade. He looked at the house for small moment. 'Who knows what that senile old vampire prepared for me inside of that house…?' Shaking his head, Harry decided to enter with his guard up and Magic Core ready to provide him with Prana he needed.

He saw the inner-part of the house. It was simple like a western apartment. Harry saw shoe rack near the front door. There was a pair of sneakers and black leather shoes. When Harry looked the pairs in scrutiny, he found it was actually his.

Harry held urge to bash his head on nearby wall. However, when he saw pair of horrid pink slippers with tits image on the soles, Harry banged his head on the wall without mercy, hoping the headache would go away in instant, or exchanged with pain from the hard wall.

Just trust Zelretch to put something as absurd as that to rile him up.

Calming down, Harry then moved in the long hall that ended with blurry glass door. As he opened the sliding glass door, he found out it was a bathroom. The bathroom was small sized with a shower, a sink, and small bathtub for one person. Everything was painted in light color.

Satisfied with the bathroom, Harry checked another door —on the right one of the glass door— and saw feminine looking room, painted in purple and golden color.

Harry knew this room was not his, but for whom he was still unsure. Now, Harry thought about it… Did Zelretch planned he would life in this house with someone else? Harry immediately felt apprehension and moved to other room, next to the female room.

This one clearly his room as there was green and silver color in it. The room was plain with a small bed and a study desk. There was a wardrobe for his clothes. When Harry checked it he saw his clothes already in there. Harry just shook his head and ignored how Zelretch could get his clothes under heavily warded wardrobe in his bedroom, in Clock Tower. Harry then checked the other door, facing his bedrooms' door.

He found out it connected to dining-room with small kitchen. The dining room was medium-sized with a polished mahogany table and four chairs. The chairs looked comfortable. Harry was glad it was comfortable. He glanced at the ceiling and found a small chandelier with magical candles, giving an illuminating soft light around the room. It was easy to deduct the candles as magical as it did not melt like normal candle. The candles were also rich of Prana. He bet Zelretch stole it from his home dimension, or alternate dimension of his universe.

Next, Harry checked the kitchen. The place where he found himself at ease, beside his workshop.

The only good thing he got from Dursley was his love to cook. When he found out how calming cooking when Dursleys did not watch him like starved vultures. He found out he loved cooking and made it as his personal relaxation. There was also empty room next to dining-room/kitchen and he immediately knew it was his workshop.

As Harry entered his bedroom, he finally remembered the briefcase that he brought in. He sat silently on the comfortable green couch in his room and put the briefcase on the desk.

When Harry unlocked the briefcase and opened it, he found a… journal?

Blinking owlishly, Harry took the journal and opened it.

"Fifth Holy Grail War in Multiverses"

Harry blinked as he read the tidy hand writing. He knew about Grail War because he found it was interesting and had studied it beforehand. What Harry liked the most about the war was the existence of Servants; A Heroic Spirit.

Of course he would like it, after all the branch of magic he researched involving around soul.

After making himself comfortable for long time reading, Harry then continued his reading… until morning greeted him.

— **Part 03—**

When Harry found out Zelretch had enrolled him to local High School, saying he was annoyed was understatement. He hoped at least that old bastard would discuss it first with him. Harry was not acting like spoiled child or something in the same line. However, he did have bad memories about his previous schools and it was only normal if he felt wary for other school.

Honestly, Harry memory in his Elementary School was dark and gloomy, not rainbow and sunshine. Dudley and his gang was the bane of his childhood's existence. Furthermore, what he had forced to endure in Hogwart was much far worse. Every year was horrible in some twisted ways.

Unfortunately, Harry had calmed himself and thought it like a rational man after he read Zelretch's reason for enrolling him. Yes, you read it right! Zelretch had slipped a note in the journal for Harry. Harry had found the note after he finished early quarter of the journal.

Oh, Harry loved Occlumency and Memory Partition so much. It proved to be useful after he had become proficient those two under Zelretch's mind-rattling guidance. It helped him with processing information faster and easier multitasking his mind.

In the note Zelretch had left, the vampire told him he was third year student in Homurahara High School for cultural exchange program. How the old bastard had done it, he did not want to know! Furthermore, it was seemed odd for senior student to be in cultural exchange program, however, Harry decided to ignore it… thinking what inside that old bastard's head was unsafe for his already abused sanity.

In his note, Zelretch had elaborated why he enrolled Harry in that school.

It seems, some major players in Fifth Grail War were students of that school. Because of that, Harry couldn't decline it as it was for his own good.

Because the rarity of Magus in Fuyuki city, there were only three names he might lock his eyes on.

Tohsaka, Matou —formerly Makiri—, and Emiya. There was also Einzbern —to his annoyance—, but they only have a land with castle for the sake participating in the war.

Speaking about Einzbern, Harry's mind drifted to the problem that German Magus Family had given him in the past.

Somehow, Einzbern had found about the Sorcerer of Heaven's Feel outside of their family. The head of family had used his power and status in Clock Tower to found who it was. It made Zelretch to disclose Harry's status as Sorcerer of Third Magic to the head of family, which name he didn't bother to remember.

Actually, that bastard just entered the room where Einzbern's representation stayed in the Clock Tower and opened the can full of worm so to speak, just for his amusement. The Einzbern demanded Harry to be given to them, and Harry denied and fought it back. Harry knew what would happen to him if Einzbern got their hand on him. Heck, even Zelretch knew about it.

When the problem became dire, Zelretch had defended Harry and by Root, Zelretch maybe unhinged, senile old bastard, but he really did a good job to protect someone under his care. In this case, it was Harry.

In the end, Einzbern was forced to retreat. However, Harry knew what Zelretch had done to him that time was another test, just like usual. Honestly, that senile od vampire had done many things that left Harry felt awkward around many individual in Clock Tower and most of them were female. Somehow, his mind told him to look at his back when he was alone with an Einzbern.

It made Harry shivered whenever he remembered those memories… ranging from teleported into Lorelei's bathroom when she was taking shower, locked together with Ms. Blue and their front were glued together while they were naked, dumped into the Puppet Mistress' secret room where she hid her BDSM tools and was caught before he could manually run away… He really didn't want to remember it, dammit!

Now, back to Einzbern's problem… until now, Harry didn't know what they have planned for him. He knew they wouldn't let it slide just like that. Magi were stubborn bastard, more if something they wanted just happen to be on front of them; in hand's reach. However, Harry had inkling feeling Zelretch tried to mess with him somehow and this time he used Einzbern for his amusement.

Actually, Harry didn't care about Einzbern. He wasn't a helpless child anymore and he could massacre Einzbern if he wished. He wasn't being arrogant, but with nigh unlimited Prana in his disposal and many curses, hexes and jinxes he had studied and mastered, he was sure he could hold himself in fight.

However, in the end, he didn't care about them and they could do whatever they wanted as long as it wasn't pulled him in to.

Now, back to Harry's previous thoughts. To him, they were not a problem for him. All of them were nothing but a crippled old Magus family. There were of course Einzbern and Matou that barked louder than the other two. All in all, Holy Grail was just like walk in park for him, or what he thought at first.

Also… From the journal he found something disturbing. First was the Grail's System itself.

The omnipotent device that rumored to grant any wish of the winner of the war was nothing but a Hoax. A hoax hidden behind another bigger hoax! At first, the Grail War was a ritual devised by Einzbern, Tohsaka, and Makiri to open a path to the Root.

It needed a fuel of sixty years accumulated Prana from local Leylines, added with soul sacrifice of seven Spirits. The spirits themselves weren't brazen spirits one could find in a street. They must be powerful, and what could be more powerful than Heroic Spirit of Legends.

Thus, with Zelretch's help and Makiri's binding Magecraft, the existence of Servants came to Grail's system.

Unfortunately, they needed a Magi to Operate the Spirits and acted as their Master. Thus, the existence of Masters came to war.

However, they needed the Masters and Servants to go with their plan without knowing the truth behind their involvement. In the end, they spread a rumor about the Omnipotent device that could grant any wish.

For Harry, it wasn't far from truth as generally Magi's wish was to reach Akasha. Unfortunately, something happened that twisted the Core of the Grail.

In Third War, Einzbern who left frustrated because they were always lose, cheated at the war and summoned Avenger-Class servant. There was the root of problem itself. The Servant Einzbern had summoned was somehow had connection with Angra Mainyu, the God of Evil and Wickedness, the All World's Evil given form.

True, Avenger could be powerful Servant, an entity to be feared, but it needed time. Unfortunately, Avenger was killed first and his essence perverted the Greater Grail.

The journal then told him about the Fourth War; a war where Angra Mainyu essence had become powerful and tried to unleash All World's Evil.

The evil entity showed himself in front of Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer and Master of Saber, in a perverted image of Kiritsugu's late wife and Fourth Lesser Grail; Irisveil von Einzbern.

Knowing the true form of Greater Grail, Kiritsugu commanded Saber to destroy Holy Grail before Angra Mainyu could be resurrected. Unfortunately, Kiritsugu in his haste and desperation had never thought about the backlash of sixty years accumulated Prana and sacrifices from the Servants in Third war and other five sacrifices from Fourth War. Hell on earth was what Kiritsugu got.

The massive power from perverted Greater Grail ripped a hole in the sky and spewed evil given form, an abyss colored tar. It burned and destroyed everything in its path.

That disaster was known as Fuyuki's Great Fire that killed more than 500 souls.

Amid the disaster, Kiritsugu tried to find a survivor. He found one; a red haired, broken boy named Shirou, of which later becomes the existence known as Shirou Emiya who would become World's lynchpin, ending the existence of perverted Greater Grail and Angra Mainyu inside of it… or how it should be.

In this reality, Kiritsugu could not find any survivor because he chose other path than the one that guided him to Shirou, in other multiverses. Because of that, the broken boy died in fire and the world needed its savior. There was where Harry would fit in…

When Harry finally understood what Zelretch needed from him, his apprehension rose onto new level.

When Harry thought he finally found a peace after everything which happened in his home dimension, he never thought he had exchanged his dangerous life from a constant threat of deluded mad-wizard with something far bigger, in global-scale.

In laymen term, Harry was screwed.

Thankfully, Harry knew Heaven's Feel and it was his trump card for this ordeal. Now, Harry understood, why Zelretch had dumped him in those realities with his life on the stake every time. That old bastard had given him survival training and what was the best teacher beside real death and life experience itself?

He felt Zelretch just like Albus for brief moments before Harry banished that horrifying Idea. At least, Zelretch was not naïve and idealistic like Albus Dumbledore. Also, Zelretch had trained him and showed his care in his own way, of which resulted in something old Harry would not ever dream of.

Just think about it! Becoming an immortal with limitless supply of energy? It was Voldemort biggest dream and Harry got it before the mad-wizard. Oh, it almost looked like a poetic justice.

Harry shook his head, clearing his mind from the massive influx of information he got last night. This time, he was standing in front of mirror with Homurahara's uniform.

"Oh, dear, you look horrifying with that trash!-!"

Harry deadpanned at the mirror.

Just trust Zelretch to place a magical talking mirror in his room, an annoying one on that!

He had tried to banish the mirror with everything he could do, but it was proven to be futile. Well, he had yet to destroy the mirror with Prana blast with capacity to erase Fuyuki City in instant… but, he decided against it. However, Harry could agree with the mirror for once.

Homurahara's uniform was horrifying. Harry swore this was one of Zelretch's prank to him.

Homurahara's uniform was tight with shit-brown colored theme. The uniform consisted by long sleeved jacket and pair of trousers. Again, it was shit-brown!

"Unfortunately, I agree with you this time."

"Of course dear. After all, I'm all-knowing magical mirror."

"Well, then, I'm off."

"Silly boy, you don't need to say it to me. I'm just magical mirror after all. Ufufufufu~".

'Damn it!' Harry felt silly and stupid as he talked with the mirror, forgetting what it was for small moments and mistaking it as human. Now Harry felt embarrassment.

He was sure Zelretch had placed an untraceable video camera somewhere in his room for occasion such as this! That old bastard got another laughing material from his expense and Harry hated every second of it.

Harry finally got out from his house under Fidelius Ward, walked silently under the cloudy sky of Fuyuki city. From his hidden home in Mt. Enzo to Homurahara high School, he estimated it was around thirty minutes on feet.

Harry saw how Fuyuki city at morning. It was just like another country in the middle of winter season. The air was cold. The sky was gloomy. There wasn't any greenery around him. Just death-like floras because the cold climate.

He continued his path in silence. He didn't care about the passerby as his mind thought back about what he had read from the journal. More importantly, what filled his mind was the data about Heroic Spirits in the war, in other realities.

The default servants were, a gender-bend King Arthur; Arturia Pendragon as Saber.

Cú Culainn as Lancer.

Medusa as Rider.

Sasaki Kojirou as Fake-Assassin or Hassan-i-Sabbah; the Old Man of Mountain as True Assassin.

Medea as Caster.

Hercules as Berserker.

And finally, Counter Guardian EMIYA as Archer.

There was also anomaly such as incarnated Gilgamesh. Thankfully, the King of Uruk was still tied to the Grail System. Assassin was also wild card. It could be Sasaki Kojirou, or Hassan-I-Sabbah, or both, or other Servant as he could ever care…

Each one was good and powerful in their own right. However, Counter Guardian EMIYA and Gilgamesh were the most dangerous from the eight Servants in the war... He ousted Arturia Pendragon because Kiritsugu Emiya had died.

Harry needed a plan to counter them… Harry shook his head, clearing his mind from the hasty thought... It was still two weeks away and he could take it easy for now.

However, Harry mind couldn't stay idle and he thought about each Servant's past. Everyone was tragic, but Medea's past was the only one which was close from his own past. It was kind of ironic and he could relate himself with the poor witch... Hell, he wasn't sure but he had inkling feeling he would be, at least, civil with Medea if he ever met her… of course, as long as the Magus from Age of God wasn't trying to kill him.

Harry snapped from his mussing as he found he had arrived at Homuraha and he marveled at the sight of the school's building.

It was just like normal Japanese school with massive main building and had multiple floors with open roof. Harry held back the urge to sigh. 'let's see what wait me in this place', Harry mused silently as he entered the school's gate. Teacher office was his destination.

Okay… his school day officially was started...

— **Part 04—**

Green eyes were watching the beautiful golden afternoon sky. The untamed black hair belonged to the owner of those eyes was swept away by sunset's gentle breeze. His posture was straight and full of confidence, befitting of his status as Lord of Mage's Association and Candidate of Third Wizard Marshal of Clock Tower, even those two information were basically still a secret.

Magi who did not know who Harry was, would not believe on that. It was also hard to believe for them who knew him as Sorcerer of Third Magic that he was actually a permanent-looking seventeen years old boy. Well, there was an old saying; never judge a book from its cover, and Harry was the true example of that.

Suddenly, Harry posture slouched as if the weight of world dropped on his small shoulders. His handsome face shifted into that of annoyance.

Here was the image of Harry James Potter-Black, the favorite apprentice of Wizard Marshal Zelretch, who fell for one of his master harmless prank. At least physically harmless. Mentally... It was different matter altogether.

Harry had lived as normal student for cultural exchange program for two weeks. It was peaceful. Too calm for his liking, but he welcomed it nonetheless. There was no Zelretch or his prank in daily Harry's life.

Harry was glad and happy to be left alone and foolishly hoped this beautiful day could continue… yes, he had foolishly tempted fate and the fate had proven herself as ugly bitch!

This day, in lunch break, he met Luviagelita Edelfet —of all Magi from Clock Tower— in cafeteria full of students.

What ensued next Harry hoped never happened.

Just like her usual dignified heiress of old Magus Family, she gave her courtesy to someone with highest status than her —Luviagelita knew him as Apprentice of Kaleidoscope and Sorcerer of True Magic— and opened the can full of worms, well not the worm tied with Moonlit World at least. Everyone just believed he was royalty or some kind of it.

After that, the school's rumor mill had done its job and he felt like how his new day in Hogwart again.

The hushed whispers of he was a prince searching for his soul-mate to land of the sun spread over Homurahara High School like wildfire. Harry could not walk in peace without students whispered something absurd about him or look at him like he was alien, or with greed.

Honestly, how could they get the idea he was actually a rich young Lord in Britain Isle? Well, it was close from truth, but it was still rumor the students' body made of.

Actually it was more than that. What made Harry felt uncomfortable was Rin Tohsaka's manic, calculating look every time she saw him. She had tried to corner him after the lunch, but he always succeeded throwing Rin away in a loop.

Harry had sent subtle suggestion on Rin and Obliviate her and abuse her mind as much as he cared. Until before today, Harry was safe from the Second Owner of Fuyuki City; the annoying pig-tailed she-devil, but he knew it wouldn't be last forever…

Damn! Too much for his peaceful live. Everyone had become wary of him and teachers had acted as if he was the director of school itself. It was ridiculous! At least, Soichirou Kuzuki was still his usual self and Harry was glad for it.

Speaking about Kuzuki, the former assassin had already known about Harry status as Magus and other else. After all, Kuzuki was his martial arts teacher and sparring partner in past week.

Harry found how hard to hide something from Kuzuki's sharp senses. Harry didn't want start something before The Grail War itself officially started because he was too lazy and took the calmer route.

It was funny how Harry met with the Assassin ten days ago. Kuzuki had known Harry was not normal from his posture and breathing alone. After the class, Kuzuki asked Harry in this same roof and they exchanged words.

Kuzuki had agreed to be Harry's instructor after he heard Harry's reason. The assassin seemed happy that his skill could be useful not in the way of killing other. Of course Kuzuki showed his happiness in his own way. No way the cold teacher suddenly jumping around like a child getting a gift from Santa Claus. It would freak every students and teachers.

Well, Harry reason to be Kuzuki's pupil was for self-defense so he couldn't be useless when Zelretch dumped him to some dangerous universe, and Kuzuki was none the wiser. After that, they always have session after school and Harry had excelled under Kuzuki's tutelage.

To be frank, Kuzuki's Snake-like martial arts really suited for Harry because his agility. Kuzuki also stated Harry was a natural warrior, someone who was born to fight, something made Harry feeling annoyance because it reminded Harry of his supposed Fate; ending Madman's reign.

Harry had told Kuzuki how the Assassin could use his talent for good of other as Clock Tower enforcer who hunted dangerous Sealing Designation. What Kuzuki needed to stay in even ground against the inhabitants of Moonlit World was enhancement and Kuzuki could get it if he had sponsor… Harry had contacted Lorelei about Kuzuki and the Director of Clock Tower was still thinking about it.

Harry thought Kuzuki would be best becoming Enforcer under The Wizard Marshal Lorelei than Wizard Marshal Zelretch…

Actually, did Zelretch even had underlings in his militaristic power as Wizard Marshal?

Probably not…

Now, enough about Harry's school live in past two weeks and Soichirou Kuzuki's history. Let's back to the main plot…

It was no use to mope about what happened today. Harry exhaled a breath to clear his mind. It was time for going home. He looked down and saw the disturbing sight in alley. He knew of it for two weeks, almost every day. No! It happened every day, sometime more than once a day.

There was a purple haired girl ganged by three male students. She was beautiful and very developed for first year. However, he could not find a light in her pupil less violet eyes. In other word, she was just like doll… BROKEN!

Harry had found out about this in his first day. That time, she was used by four different boys on the roof he is currently staying, all of those boys were Shinji Matou's sidekicks.

He was curious about Rin Tohsaka's reaction… did she already know about this? He cleared his mind and continued his musings.

It was funny sight when Harry found out about that and how the boys acted like deer in highlights. However, Harry stayed in silent and they dragged the girl to other place, continuing their disturbed session.

After that, Harry put some subtle wards around the roof, which was not even Tohsaka heiress could feel it, and took the roof as his personal territory. Harry then snapped from brief flash back and stared at the ugly sight on the ground.

The purple haired beauty did not even twitch as her asshole, pussy and mouth were abused by the animals in human skin. There were other three boys watching with animalistic glint in their eyes and one of them; the blue haired one, was supposedly her big brother and yet he watched with sick glee as his sister was being used like a whore.

Harry watched with apathetic eyes as the fuckers released one by one and painted her with their disgusting semen. Before the girl could regain her breathing and lost energy, the other two and her brother immediately fucked her. Harry continued to watch as the blue haired piece of shit shoved his small dick in the poor girl's mouth and fucked her mouth with reckless abandon.

The other two sophomore immediately rammed their dick in her anal and vaginal orifice, following the blue haired student example.

Later, they finally released on her and drenched her with their disgusting white liquids. They left the girl alone without word, and ditched her as if she was nothing but a disposable item they could use as they wish.

The five pieces of shit thanked the blue haired piece of rotten shit in human form, after what they've done to the young girl. Harry watched the girl blankly as she took a towel from her bag. The girl then cleaned herself without word. Harry felt something shifted in his heart when he saw her… it was empathy.

At that moment, without warning, she looked up at him. He immediately steeled himself back.

Mysterious Green met blank lifeless purple. Harry immediately threw his face away.

A little piece of his heart felt pity to Sakura Matou.

Because the absence of Shirou Emiya, the broken girl was utterly… broken, almost impossible from salvation. The merciful fate for her was death, than be a vessel of Zouken Matou, or Creator forbids, the All World's Evil.

The only way she could life on was a miracle… and Harry found it would be difficult for her to get one…

Harry decided to speed up his plan to kill both Zouken and Sakura, preventing the Matou heiress to be the Lesser Grail if she turned into her berserk state. It would be complicated if unstable Sakura became Lesser Grail's vessel.

With that in mind, Harry left the roof and school. He planned to text Kuzuki on the way to tell the Assassin he couldn't visit Ryūdō Temple later that night.

He had big plan for tonight… though, unknown by Harry, his plan would need to wait little longer because he would surprisingly meet someone later that night…

 **X— To Be Continued —X**

 _I humbly wish you will leave your mark for this story. It will make me happy! Bye! We will meet again in next chapter!_ o(0_0)o


	3. Chapter 3

**X— Headnote —X**

 _Hi guys and gals, sorry for the late update._

 _Ow, it seems I have neglected this story because many Ideas suddenly appear in my head. Honestly, there are many things pop in my mind about Nasuverse and some 'what if' scenario. Because of that, I have written a some story plots in these past days… there is a Fate/Stay Night; Heaven's Feel Route & Date A Live crossover, a Kono Subarashi Sekai & Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel Route crossover, a self-insert Fate/Stay Night story and some Fate/Stay Night abandoned story I think is shame to be left just like that… Damn, I think, I let my imagination runs wild for good. Nevertheless, please forgive me guys, and I hope this chapter will be adequate enough for you._

 _Now, for some reviewers I can't reply through PM, I'll reply your review below here (once again, thank you for the reviews)_ o(^_^)O

 _Gord (Mar 9 c2): Ahahaha... Sorry man, but I'm callous enough to not feel pity for Sakura, I know her life was tragic, but Nasu is very thorough with his drama, and I find tragic/bitter-sweet story gives me something... Well, it's shame if you stop reading this story, but who I'm to stop you. Thanks for reading, anyway._

 _Guest (Mar 9 c2): thank you for your understanding... I'll see when polls closed to decide Sakura's fate. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I've prepared Assassin for other Master. In this story, Medea is only Harry's Servant. However, I can accept your input about how Harry needs more lover in his life. Thanks for reading :-)_

 _Guest (Mar 9 c2): I'll save your suggestion for Polls. Unfortunately, I've made a polls, but it won't appear in my profile... well, I'll try again later. About, Arturia, I'm sorry, but she won't be Harry's Servant, but, I can make Caster steal her later. Well, let's wait what will happen in future chapter. Thanks for reading :-)_

 _Guest (Mar 9 c2): There, the new chapter for you. Wow, very callous man, but I'll place your choice in the polls. Thank you for reading :-)_

 _Guest (Mar 9 c2): Thank you for your compliment... :-)_

 _Guest (Mar 9 c2): Thank you for reading and I'll add your suggestion to polls. Hahaha, do you need tissue paper to dry your tears, or will your pillow be enough?_

 _Guest (Mar 10 c2): I'm glad you like my story... Okay, I'll add your choice to polls... Wow? A little sister/daughter role for Sakura? It's interesting idea. Thank you for your suggestion._

 _Wow, could you guys (the Guests) give me some random name to help me with replying the reviews? Honestly, look above man, from 7 guests for second chapter, only one guest is kind enough to type something… please, next time, at least you'll leave some random typing so I can write to whom the reply for. Next is about the general reviews for chapter 2… to be honest, I'm touched generally everyone still have heart in these time. I know how tragic Sakura's life is and I can't help but to feel small semblance of pity to her. However, his tragic story is also something noteworthy because it leaves impression to the readers, just like Fate or Heaven's Feel true route… damn, they leave me with big impression, (and again, many people have different appreciation towards the epilog of story)._

 _Anyway, about the polls section, forgive me guys, I've made one, but it won't appear in my Profile. Could someone with some experience in it, help me with it?_

 _I think, it is enough for my ramblings and before I close this section, I want to remind the disclaimer is in first chapter, and_ _if there is a free BETA READER, I will be grateful if he/she gives me a hand in editing this story_

 _Now, let's start the story…!_

 **X— Story's Legend —X**

"Normal words with double quote mark" — Character's talking.

'Normal words with quote mark' — Character's thinking.

Normal words with underline mark — Something important.

 **X— Chapter 03 —X**

— **Part 01—**

The beautiful golden sky was slowly shifted into darker shade. The purple hue consumed the glorious color with each passing second. Slowly but surely, the darkness covered the sky, bathed in beautiful glittering star in the heaven above. One Harry Potter walked in blissful feeling of peace. He savored the luxury of silence he lacked in his life.

The time such as this was a time when Harry felt he could truly enjoy his life. No Dursleys and their natural hatred for magic that made his life more than miserable. No threat from mad-raving lunatic with grandeur delusion to attain immortality. No manipulative old headmaster controlling his life as if he was no better than a mere pawn. More importantly, no crazy Mentor threatening his sanity by said Mentor's chaotic behavior.

It was perfect for Harry James Potter-Black...

Well, almost, because as he arrived at where his hidden house stood on, he saw a figure was laying on the ground. As he saw the figure, he felt wariness and put his guard up. The mysterious figure's inhuman presence just added to the list why he should be wary of.

With tentative slow step, Harry got himself closer to the mysterious figure. His Magic Core was already supplying him with Magical Energy enough to guard himself, if the mysterious figure was actually a threat to him. Actually, the amounts of Magical Energy he'd been preparing was enough to erase Mt. Enzo from Fuyuki City. Nevertheless, it wasn't the main problem he had in his mind.

To his surprise, when Harry was few feet away from the mysterious figure, he found out the figure was actually a woman. Yes, it was very clear from two mounds on the figure's chest were poorly hidden by her thin purple-robes and heaving very slowly. The mysterious woman herself was laying with her back on the ground, her front pointing up to the sky.

As Harry was standing next to her, he could see clearly the mysterious woman's purple robe enhancing her curves, with many golden accessories, bathed in high quality gems. He found the hood was covering her upper face, denying Harry from the face of this mysterious woman. The only thing he could see from her face was her magnificently crafted jaw decorating by inviting lips, colored by purple lipstick and perfectly shaped nose.

'...'

Harry raised his eyebrow when he saw her lips moved. True it wasn't producing sound, but the lips movements were clear to Harry. "Who are you?" was something she wanted to say.

Pulling a thoughtful expression, Harry mused what he should do next. From his position, standing next to the downed woman and was looking down at her, Harry could feel with clarity just how inhuman the mysterious woman was. The only answer Harry could think is she's a Servant of Holy Grail War. Well, with how close the Grail War was, he wouldn't be surprised by it.

Suddenly his emerald eyes blinked as he felt something clicked in his head and clarity washed his wary mind. 'A purple and golden themed room, the note that detailed Medea's history, and now a Servant appeared in front of my house all of the place in Fuyuki City, and I bet she's who I think she's…' Harry let out small sardonic smile to that, '...I wonder, what you planned actually, you senile old bloodsucker...' he thought cynically.

There were two choices left for Harry, brought the woman inside his house or destroy this inhuman being for good. If he chose the latter, his curiosity to what Zelretch planned for him wouldn't be answered. However, if he chose the former, bringing and unknown into his territory; his personal haven, it was very dangerous choice, he acknowledged.

Harry pondered for brief moment and he finally found an answer to his confusion. With an exasperated sigh, Harry crouched down, sliding his arms beneath the Servant's knees and on her back. With small pull, he carried the mysterious female Servant he believed with absolute surety is the Caster of Fifth Grail War, Medea; The Witch of Betrayal, into his house.

When he carried Medea, the Servant's hood was slide off suddenly, showing her face to Harry unintentionally. Harry's breath immediately caught in his throat by what he saw.

Well, it was rightfully justified if the goddess was jealous to the Princess of Colchis' beauty. Her beauty was something female mortal couldn't ever hope to match. It was otherworldly, yet ensnaring. It was incomprehensible, yet captivating. It was a face that made every man lusted for, making men drooling at her perfection. Added with her perfect-looking body beneath her thin purple robes, no wonder Princess of Colchis' beauty was stuff of legend. And it was very dangerous… yes, very, very dangerous…

When Harry felt his cursed hormone kicked up, he quenched it ruthlessly almost immediately. Even if Medea's beauty could ensnare any man into a mess of drooling fool, he wouldn't let it happened to him. He wouldn't let Medea's allure lorded over him. He wouldn't let his life dictated by other's whim anymore.

'I couldn't let his guard down around this woman…' he concluded. Harry gave an exasperated sigh, wondering what Zelretch truly planned... again.

He immediately stopped thinking such dangerous stuff. Thinking what inside Zelretch's head was no better than doing a mental suicide, and he loved what left of his sanity too much.

After all mayhems he had undergone through Zelretch's oh-so-wonderful antics, his nearly collapsed sanity was something he held dear more than anything else in multiverses.

Absentmindedly, Harry brought Caster in to the second room next to his. He put her in the bed of the purple/golden-themed room in his small, yet comfortable hidden house. After he had tucked her in the bed, he willed a small cut to appear on the tip of his left index finger. He saw rid liquid appeared from the wound.

It was something with concept of blood, but it wasn't actually a true blood. His body was nothing more than high planar existence that simple minded mortal could think of.

Harry brought his finger on Medea's kissable full lips. He inserted it into her mouth without problem. In instant, he felt the Servant sucked his finger like a starving baby sucked a milk out from mother's nipple greedily. It was sensual sight to behold. The fact Medea was moaning unconsciously just aroused the Sorcerer of Third Magic and made it hard for him to keep a leash on his lust.

However, as aroused as he was, Harry could be apathetic person. His face never wavered from its flat expression as he brutally subdued his raging hormone until he couldn't feel a sinful desire to ravish the incarnation of beauty in front of him.

Harry waited patiently, standing next to the bed with his body hunched forwards slightly. He let Medea's sucked his Prana until it was enough to stabilize her form in this world and strong enough to hold Gaia's influence from erasing her. After all, her existence was something unnatural, a paradox, a contradiction and blight needed to be purged for the balance of Natural Law.

After Harry felt it was enough for the Servant, Harry pulled his finger from Medea's mouth, ignoring a displeased sound marred on the Witch's face. Harry watched curiously as thin thread of saliva connected his finger with her slightly parted lips, until he pulled it enough to break the connection apart. Harry willed his finger to heal and the thin cut immediately vanished, leaving unblemished, wet fingertip.

The Sorcerer of Third Magic looked at his wet finger, them without thinking, he brought his finger to his mouth and tasted Medea's fluid. 'Feels like mix of herbal... chopper… there was also sweet taste of nectar… heh, the legends after all held some fact it seems.' Harry thought as he tasted the feel of Medea's magic.

Magic sensing was something Magus could usually do. It was something to feel the trait of magic and every method to feel magic was different for Magi. For Harry, he tasted the magic using his tongue, just like snake tasting everything around it. Well, even if he'd gotten rid the piece of Tom's soul and lost his Parseltongue ability, he had some snake's trait left with him. His unique way to sense magic was one of those traits.

After Harry had finished tasting Medea's magic, Harry stared at the perfect beauty sleeping in the bed. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to such incomparable beauty. However, he'd remembered one lesson in one of his Field Study to other-verse. It was; beautiful girl is a dangerous being, more beautiful she's, more dangerous she will be.

Yet, he felt it was a shame if such beauty was left alone with her dirty condition. Harry decided to use simple cleaning spell to clean grime, sweats, and patches of dried blood from Medea's silk robes and unblemished skin. He slowly undressed her and changed her clothes with Pajama which curiously was already in the wardrobe. It was hard and arduous task as his traitorous body's part became excited by Medea's perfect physical beauty. After that, he got out of the room, leaving the Servant of Spell sleeping alone in her room.

— **Part 02—**

She felt she was sleeping in something warm and comfortable, something she had long ago forgotten. It was nostalgic feeling, something that reminds her of her early life when she was still lived with her father and dreamed over the ungrateful bastard; Jason.

Such luxury could not fit for a witch who always betrayed other. It could be a simple vivid dream from the deep yearning of normal life she always wished. However the sensation itself was very much real. When her awareness was coming back fully, she opened her eyelids slowly, and when her eyes fully open, they widened in surprise as she found she was in unknown room.

There is perfect reason why Medea was surprised, well, she really shouldn't have woken up at all. In fact, the last thing she could recall was blacking out in the forest, with her energy fading into the brink of oblivion. And now she was in a place she had never seen before, laying in one of comfortable bed with purple sheet.

She stared around and found the room she was in was made of brick and covered with purple wallpaper, and aside from a small table, a purple couch, medium sized wardrobe and the bed she had been sleeping in, there was no other furniture. The only other object that deserved attention was the bundle of robes neatly folded on nightstand. Among those, she could recognize a familiar piece of clothing: her robes.

A surge of panic went through her as she realized she had been undressed. Taking a peek under the covers, she saw that she was wearing a set of purple colored sleepwear with cute dragon motives… pajamas, if she wasn't mistaken. A quick check of her body confirmed that whomever had brought her there hadn't taken advantage of her unconscious state. She was relieved, of course, though the reasons and the identity of her rescuer were yet to be determined.

Taking another moment to check her condition, she was surprised when she registered that her Prana reserves were full, no, her reserves of Prana to simply put was absurd. It was three times bigger than her reserves when she was alive. With this, she was sure she could live for next month while sparing couple of low-level spells.

Putting her confirmed well-being aside, Caster slipped out from under the covers and slowly moved to the door. She opened it just a little, and immediately she got another surprise.

What she saw outside of her room was incomprehensible darkness; an abyss without end. Her mind was slowly panicking because it. Though, she kicked her mind back to her reserved self in a brief moment later. She analyzed her situation thoroughly. Unfortunately, she couldn't think a logical scenario telling about her current situation. She then moved back at the bed and sat on the edge. She watched at the digital clock at nightstand and found it was six at the morning.

Taking a look back at her robes, she noticed another set of clothes right beside them. Picking them up, she found herself holding a simple yet well-made purple gown and a cream colored long sleeved shirt.

On top of her own robes, she saw a paper and took it. Harry Potter-Black's awesome cabin from his beloved Master, at Mt. Enzo, Fuyuki City. She blinked at that… that self-centered note. However, her musing stopped when her head throbbed and she felt a Mystery re-arranging a memories inside her head.

Once she remembered a place she was unconsciousness last night, a forest with only trees as far as eyes could see, now she's remembering a small house standing between two big trees. The once 'incomprehensible darkness' she saw when she opened the door small moment ago, now is changing into small corridor with wooden floor and a wooden door in front of her room door.

Medea immediately went to check it and opened the door slightly. She was slightly surprised when she didn't see an incomprehensible darkness anymore, instead she saw a small corridor, just like in her newly edited memory after she read the paper. Slowly, she closed the door with face showed a thoughtful expression. She was curious what kind of Magecraft it was, to reach such mystery that someone as her caliber couldn't understand… whoever had helped her, he or she was powerful Magus. She was sure of it.

Shaking her head and decided to think about it later, Medea thought of what she should do next. She considered slipping back into her robes for a moment before leaving the room, but finally decided to indulge her host. In Quick movement, she changed into the clothes she had been given. She was slightly surprised once again when they were exactly her size, its felt comfortable on her.

Normally, she would have used more caution before touching or wearing anything from an unknown source, but her curiosity of the previous phenomena which was likely from high-level Thaumaturgy took her attention away. Besides, showing a modicum of acceptance would serve to better hide her discomfort to the present situation when facing the resident Magus whom she believed had saved her.

Speaking of Magi: now she was going to find her host. However, the faint smell of food being cooked not had taken her attention away... the smell was faint but she couldn't help herself because as faint as it was, it smelt good.

Medea walked with grace, almost as if she was gliding, and stopped in front of the simple wooden door. The house… There was a mysterious sense that was in stark contrast with her previous Master's living place, of which she was sure. She certainly wasn't going to lower her guard even if the owner of the house had saved her last night; she was better than that. She shifted into her spiritual form and passed the door in front of her and saw what behind the room, a rather nice if mundane living room with tables and chairs.

On the ceiling, a chandelier hung with light from burnt magical candles. She could deduct the candles as magical because they oozed Prana. There was a small kitchen where a black-haired young man, simply dressed in a jeans and a black-colored turtleneck sweater with silver linings, was cooking silently.

However, Medea was surprised when the young man suddenly greeted her. "Good morning." The black haired young man said and turned around to face where she stood. Medea berated herself when she was surprised by his simple greeting, even if it was only natural as the young man knew where she was in her spiritual form. Now, she is aware how dangerous this young man if he could feel her in her spiritual form easily like that.

Second later, Medea turned back to her physical form and stared at the green eyed young man, seizing his threat level with small hint of wariness, while those emerald orbs did the same. After they finished seizing each other, he mentioned her to take a seat. It was when, Medea found out something amiss about him and from the information Grail provided, there was only single conclusion what her saver actually was.

— **Part 03—**

Harry watched in masterfully hidden amusement when he saw Medea jumped slightly from his sudden greeting. Actually, it was her fault she thought he couldn't feel her when she was in spiritual form.

She was a Servant, after all, a soul called from character of Legend, and yet she had been surprised like that. Harry didn't know if it was because Medea really believed he couldn't feel her in her spiritual form and lowered her guard in the place that was unknown for her, or she was just lax with her own guard. He motioned Medea to take a seat with his eyes, after they stopped gauging each other's threat level, then continued finishing the breakfast.

The Practitioner of Heaven's feel watched with sharp calculating looks as Medea warily took a seat on the opposite end of table. Harry didn't mind where she would sit, to be honest. She could do whatever she wanted and he wouldn't care.

Why might he? After all, she was a stranger to him who conveniently was a character of legend he felt empathy to, and she was the key to get the answer for whatever Zelretch had planned for him. Even if he shared the same pain with her, he wouldn't say it aloud. He didn't know what the crafty witch would pull off if he let his guard down. To him, everyone was someone he should be wary of.

Without a single word being said, Harry brought two trays of simple western breakfast, consisted of bacon, scrambled egg, mashed potato, and glass of milk. When he saw the Servant of Spell stared at the meal with suspicion, Harry inwardly sighed and decided to let her believed what she wanted. If she was suspicious of him, then it was good. He could respect it.

"So, you're the one who saved me and took me in?" she asked tentatively after Harry took a seat across her. Her sound was sweet, melodious and beautiful that could make lesser man putty by hearing it alone. Unfortunately, Harry was no normal man. Heck, he wasn't even mortal anymore.

When he gave his answer, a simple nod, Medea asked him again, "And you know what I am?"

Harry stayed in silent, but for Medea it was enough answer that Harry knew what she was. The witch of Betrayal continued her subtle interrogation. "Then, I can say it was you who recharged my Prana?"

It was rhetorical question and Harry sipped his milk, not answering.

"You've my deepest gratitude for your kindness. However, pardon me if I sound ungrateful, but what's your intention to me?" The Witch of Betrayal finally going to the point, "I can feel you're not a normal being, are you not? You're something that even something like me will be wary of..." the former apprentice of Hecate paused. Her beautiful eyes narrowed with suspicion, "...If my intuition is correct, I believe you're a magician of modern era's true magic. Would you kindly tell me, what do you actually want from me? Turning me into your Servant for this Grail War and get hold upon the prize of this war?"

Instead of answering, Harry took the utensils and started eating. He stopped for brief moment after his first bite and mentioned Medea to eat her portion. He saw the Princess of Colchis widened her eyes slightly from the invitation and shook her head, then narrowed her eyes again. Nevertheless, Medea started eating her breakfast.

The wretched thing called pride surged inside Harry when he saw Medea's beautiful eyes lit up in satisfaction after her first bite. "This is very good for simple looking breakfast", praised Medea and he accepted her praise with mute nod. The Servant of Spell then continued eating in silence, savoring every bite of her breakfast with grace befitting of her pervious stature as princess.

Harry knew as a Servant, Medea didn't need for eating, however, he was just as same as her in that regard. The reason of his eating habit was no more than the satisfaction coming from the knowledge of his success in cooking a delicious meal. Usually, he had only Zelretch to be his sampler. Getting another compliment beside Zelretch was new experience for him. Alas, he didn't have good social skill, nor he had many friends to cook for.

They ate in silent until the plate was clean and they drunk the milk from the glass.

Harry put his empty glass on table silently. He stared at the beautiful Servant in front of him and tilted his head slightly. His face which formerly was devoid of any expression showed first emotion in their meeting so far. It was thoughtful expression. "First of all, how could you be sure that I'm a Magician?" Harry asked.

Medea's eyebrows knitted together of thoughtful expression. It didn't lessen her beauty slightly, but enhanced her charm in Harry's perspective, her smart woman kind of charm. "Your presence is… alien", Medea started, "…Something that cannot be described. You were also recharged me with massive amount of Prana, multiple times from my full reserves when I was still alive. You're at ease even if you have unknown being in your house, as if I'm not a threat to you. From that, I can deduct you're a Magician, but Magician for what kind of Sorcery is still eluded me. You're certainly not Sorcerer of Second Magic, because from information Grail had provided, he is old. However, I put my gold on table you're Magician of Third Magic even Magi this day believes it's vanished with previous practitioner".

"Truly, your legend clearly showed the truth of your intellect, Daughter of Aeëtes." Harry said bluntly. Hint of approval oozed of his detached voice.

Medea widened her eyes from small moment before her face returned to its neutral expression. "Unfortunately, I've lost my privilege to use that title…" Medea said with sad, yet sardonic smile.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. He then continued. "For your next question. I don't have intent to enter Grail War. To be honest, I'm in here to destroy Grail". He stated flatly, surprising Medea.

"What?" Medea vocalized her shock and stared at Harry with a scandalized look.

"Like I have stated before, I'm here to destroy Grail." Harry replayed his statement, still with flat tone.

"But… why?" Medea questioned, lost in surprised and disbelieve.

Harry stared at Medea intently. The Servant of Spell shifted uncomfortably on her seat as those deep, intense, emerald eyes were made her nervous for unknown reason. After moments of staring contest, Medea caved under pressure and she threw her face away. When Harry saw that, he finally answered. "About the Grail… it is just one huge hoax, an empty promise. If you know how to make your wish come true on your own, I'd suggest you forget about it entirely".

"Why should I?" Medea inquired. "Even though it's not what it's claimed to be, it would still make a very powerful catalyst".

"Because it's broken. It will taint you, and it'll be shame if someone like you are tainted." Harry stated in matter of fact tone, an absolute certainty.

Medea would've been lying if she said she wasn't flattered by Harry's statement, but keep it for herself. It was hard to control her blood to not rush on her face. "Broken?" She asked, brows furrowing.

"Yes", Harry confirmed. "As far as I know, during the Third War an irregular Servant was summoned. It was of the Avenger Class".

"Avenger? There is no such class as far as I know".

"I know. The Einzbern abused their knowledge of the System to rig the War in their favor, though it didn't seem to have worked as they intended. Apparently, the Servant they summoned was quite weak, barely above a human in terms of strength. However, its presence became a problem after he was defeated".

"After? How could it affect the War after his death…unless his Noble Phantasm was something that activated only after being defeated? Perhaps a weapon that worked on the principle of retribution?"

"It could be, it could be not. All I know is that from that moment onward, the Grail was stained and the summoning of Anti-Heroes had become possible. The evidence is how you're here in the first place".

Medea knitted her eyebrows together. She wasn't feeling offended by Harry's blunt statement, but she couldn't deny its merit. In her legend, Medea; The Witch of Betrayal was pictured as a villain, an Anti-Hero; the existence which is slayed by the Hero.

Harry, didn't care about Medea's internal musing, continued with flat tone and brutal honesty. "Anyway, the problem is that since Avenger died, the Grail became something capable of realizing wishes only through destruction. In the course of the last war, the cursed substance that spilled from the Grail caused a fire that claimed the lives of over hundreds people".

"That seems a little farfetched. How can you say that with absolute certainty? Couldn't it be that the Master or Servant who had reached the Grail had wished for such a thing in the first place?"

"No", Harry answered flatly. "Seeing how it was a man that wished for the good of mankind and wished to be Hero, it is not farfetched as you said. The winner of previous war was dead after he was cursed by the Grail itself. He was dying, with the burden of hundreds innocent souls were death because of his decision to destroy the Grail".

Even though Medea didn't really desire the Grail anymore, more so after what she'd heard from her host, if she wanted her wish to have second chance and fall in love with someone she desired without goddess' meddling fulfilled she still had to survive the coming conflict. Meaning she must win, which in turn meant gaining possession of the Not-So-Holy Cup.

Having access to the knowledge of the previous winner was a priceless advantage, even if… "Wait… what do you mean destroyed?" she asked when she remembered Harry's last statement.

"When he realized what the Grail actually was, he forced his Servant to use her Noble Phantasm to destroy its physical manifestation. Even though it was destroyed by an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm it still possessed enough energy and maliciousness to destroy a good portion of the city". Harry shrugged and cleaned the table.

Deep in thought, Medea missed Harry's casual usage of Magic by floating plates and utensils to the sink. 'That was undoubtedly unsettling. If this information was accurate, then possessing the Grail itself might have been a bigger problem than the struggle to obtain it' _._

Medea than stared at Harry straight to the eyes and asked, "I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful for doubting you after all you've done for me, but do you have any proof of what you're saying?"

"You don't have to apologize. I would probably question my words in your place if I didn't trust the source…" Harry trailed off. "I know about all of this because my Mentor had provided me with information I need".

"Your Mentor?" Medea sounded skeptical, not like Harry offended by it.

"My Mentor is Kischur Zelretch Scweinorg…" Harry answered. His voice was flat without hint of boasting, "'The Magician of Second Magic; the Operation of Parallel Universe".

Medea widened her eyes at that information. The elf-princess then became thoughtful. She knew the power of True Magic and even if she was powerful Magus from Age of Gods, she was still nothing compared to True Magician with unlimited power such as Sorcerer of Second True Magic. Hell, even gods and goddess in the Age of Gods were nothing compared to them. Medea couldn't help herself from accepting Harry's explanation from before.

Medea stared at Harry and she asked. "So, about the Grail? How can it be corrupted?"

"Angra Mainyu", Harry stated simply. "That's how the Grail presented itself to the last war's winner. It's the name of a Zoroastrian god that embodies humanity's wickedness and evils".

"That's not possible. Actual divinities cannot be summoned by the Grail, much less be bound into a Servant's existence".

"I know". Harry shrugged, "I have no idea how it happened, but the best explanation we came up with is that it had a connection with Servant Avenger somehow. Maybe it was a personal curse that affected the Servant's soul and then passed over to the Grail, or maybe it was something else entirely. Regardless of the reason, when it came into contact with the Grail it infected it".

"It shouldn't work like that", Medea objected. "Even if the Grail works by consuming the souls of the defeated Servants, it shouldn't be affected by them".

"Yes, and Anti-Heroes shouldn't be available to be summoned either, and yet…"

"… I can see your point", Medea reluctantly agreed.

Coincidentally, from the third war on the summoning of Anti-Heroes had become possible. Medea's former Master; that waste breath of Magus named Atram Galiasta, had told her as much without being able to explain the cause. Her own presence was a testament that the System was not working as originally intended. It was proof enough that whatever malfunction the Grail had incurred was heavily malignant. It was definitely not something to meddle with, if possible. Unlimited power and ill intentions were an extremely bad combination even in the eyes of a Witch like her.

"There was also another point you should understand about the Grail". Harry statement took Medea's attention. "Grail was a hoax behind a bigger hoax".

"What do you mean?"

"The all granting wish device? Can you believe something like that easily? I know you're smart woman. But, it's funny how you and other summoned Heroic Spirit believed at that empty promise". For the first time in their meeting, Harry smiled. However, his smile wasn't good or pleasant smile. It was sardonic smile, and it made Medea felt pit appeared in her stomach.

Harry then continued. "You see, Holy Grail is actually a Greater Ritual to open small path to Akashic Record. It collects Prana from the local Leyline as fuel, but, the sixty years of accumulated Prana isn't enough and to add the fuel for this Ritual, Seven special soul are called from the Throne of Heroes as another added fuel. Unknown by those souls, all of them will be sacrificed to fuel the Ritual. It is the true reason of Command Seal; the absolute command to Servants. The last Servant who survives the ordeal will be forced to do suicide and completing the needed fuel for greater Ritual. All Granting wish device? Don't be delusional. Something like that is impossible and I believe, deep down you are aware of that".

When Harry finished, Medea stared blankly at her saver. She had actually an inkling feelings about it, but to be told with brutal honesty like that… It was hurt. Yet, again, she was betrayed and used for other's gain. Medea's shoulder sagged and she stared at the empty table.

Her pointy ears twitched and she raised her face when she heard her Saver next question. "What will you do, after you know about all of this?"

Medea stared at pair of green eyes. Those eyes, which formerly were nothing but pair of mysterious emerald orbs, now were shining with curiosity and she couldn't help herself from marveling the beauty of those eyes. She snapped from her musings and diverted her eyes from her saver face when she was aware she had stared at him for more than small moment. The Witch could feel her face heated up and she cursed herself inwardly because she had acted like that.

"Ah…um… T-to be honest", Medea answered with a stutter, "I cannot think something properly for this moment. Everything is jumbled in my mind and makes my mind in state of disarray. If you could be generous to me, could you let me stay longer in your place until I can think my next move?" Medea finished her plea in meek tone.

Harry's eyebrows rose and hidden behind his front bangs. He shrugged his shoulder uncaringly. "You can do whatever you want… You can stay in here as long as you want or go to somewhere you want. I don't care to be honest". He answered and Medea immediately thanked him for his generosity. Again, Harry just shrugged the former princess' gratitude.

He stood from his sitting position and moved to the door, opened the door, but stopped before he left the dining room. He stared at the blue haired Servant and finally introduced himself. "I think it is very unfair when I know who you are while you don't know who I am. It is very late to introduce myself, but better late than never. My name is Harry, Harry James Potter-Black".

Medea rose from her sitting position and gave courtesy to Harry with grace befitting Princess like her, well, former princess, but, it isn't important right now. "You already know who I am, nevertheless, I must introduce myself after yours. As you have known, I am Medea, the former daughter of Aeëtes and Princess of Colchis. However, as you're aware, in my legend I was known as a villain. I'm the Caster Class Servant in the Fifth Grail War. I thank you for generosity you have given me, even if you know who I'm".

"Meh, that wasn't your fault at all… People who thinks that just read your history from biased perception and never tries to see from your position… well, I don't care about what they say, to be honest…" Harry waved his hand uncaringly and left Medea in dining room alone, ultimately missing the shocked expression on Medea's face. He wasn't aware his blunt, yet truthful comment had raised a The Witch flag if his life was a visual novel.

Right now, He has more important thing he must do… and it is going to school. 'Sigh… look at me! I'm freaking high planar being, the Practitioner of Third Magic, the Mysterious Fifth Lord of Mage's Association and soon-to-be the third Wizard Marshal, and here I must still go to freaking school of all thing… it isn't cool, man!' Harry lamented as he moved to his room to prepare himself.

— **Part 04—**

School went as monotone as usual. Harry had come to his class, maintaining his perfect student persona, listening to useless droning of the teachers. He didn't see Shinji or Sakura being violated in which it was good for him, or he so thought. There was also small greetings between him and the heiress of Edelfet family he deemed notwithstanding. He was glad when lunch break had arrived, yet, Harry found himself grumbling when something he didn't guess happened to him. The sudden situation that irked him was because the twin tailed female Magus succeeding in cornering him.

How could Rin Tohsaka success in cornering him? Well, Harry was annoyed because Caster's appearance last night had pushed back his plan to attack the Matous.

Because his annoyance, his guard slipped off and Rin Tohsaka had succeeded in cornering him, something the twin-tailed, black-haired vixen had tried futility in past two weeks. Actually, he could just mess with Rin's mind just like what he had usual done and went away for his own business, but, this time, he's too lazy to do it. He was also curious of what Rin's business that forced her to seek over him in past days.

Sighing tiredly, he asked the Homurahara School's Idol who was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, trying to intimidate him which was futile. "What do you want, Miss Tohsaka?"

"Let's go to main business, Potter-kun", Rin replied. Her bubbly, polite and kind girl mask was nowhere to be found, "Why Magus like you are in my territory without contacting me first?" she finished her question with eyes narrowed sharply.

Another intimidation which failed badly…

Harry stared back at Rin with eyes narrowed as sharp as the Second Owner. "I'm here because something important that cannot disclose without my Mentor's approval", Harry replied with similar no-nonsense attitude.

Rin seemed to be taken aback by Harry's light-mannerism. However, she wouldn't back down easily. She then continued. "Oh, is that so? May I know who your mentor is?"

Harry tilted his head and answered. "Why? I believe Miss Edelfet had told you who my Mentor is, Miss Tohsaka", Harry paused for brief moment, 'Now, if you can tell me what your true reason for cornering me is? Do you know what you've done can be called as uncouth and smearing Oriental Magus' image more worse than what Western Magi had branded your kin in the first place?"

Rin's face morphed into a speechless expression, as if she was slapped by that. To be honest, Harry didn't care even if he had insulted Rin on her face like that. He didn't care if his word had injured the Tohsaka heiress' heart. Call him cruel if you want, and he wouldn't care. After all, he had stopped caring of other.

Swallowing hard, in which Harry believed it was prideful sensation the brunette had swallowed, Rin told him. "I need your help..."

Harry tilted his head. He was curious to why the prideful Rin Tohsaka asked a help from him. "What kind of help you need for?" asked Harry.

"Ah... About that..." Rin said with stutter, but she stopped all of sudden. The reason for her silence was the purple haired girl Harry had planned to kill, but the plan was unfortunately pushed back. Yes, Sakura Matou was appeared without warning and she was standing few feet away behind Harry.

Harry saw how Rin face shifted into myriad of emotions, but the most pronounced was regret and sadness, before her face turned neutral once again. The shift was very fast, normal person wouldn't catch it. However, Harry was stamped as abnormal from he was born almost two decade ago.

"By the way, Potter-kun. Could we continue our discussion later at neutral place?" questioned Rin.

Rin face contorted to a frown when Harry shook his head. "Sorry, but I have a special guest and I cannot be a poor host by leaving her alone", Harry declined politely.

Rin raised her eyebrows when she heard the sex of Harry's guest but keep her silent. "How about tomorrow we continue on the roof?" She pushed more.

Shrugging silently, Harry gave Rin nod. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow on the roof top, Potter-kun", said Rin with her fake pleasant smile. It was a cue she'd slipped her perfect student persona once again.

Then, Rin walked off to Sakura direction, but when she tried to greet her estranged sister, Sakura didn't even budge on her spot and kept staring at Harry. The Sorcerer of Heaven's Feel caught a flicker emotion flashed in Rin's aqua-colored eyes. He then stared Sakura straight at her pupil-less, purple eyes.

Unreadable green eyes locked with blank purple eyes. They didn't even acknowledge Rin when she took off from her position next to Sakura. If it was versus a normal person, said person would feel disturbed or even offended. However, both of them weren't normal by any mean. Truth to be told, both of them were broken in their own way.

Harry was because he found how screwed his life was and the pillar of his life had died, meanwhile, Sakura was broken because the treatment Zouken forced her from her adolescent, added by the absence of one Shirou Emiya, and the ruthless treatment she got from her adoptive brother and his cronies.

Harry suddenly turned his body and moved away to his next class. It wasn't like he was lose against Sakura in staring contest, no, it was because he found how useless was just standing here and have staring contest with a broken girl.

As he took a step, he could feel Sakura followed him from behind. Harry felt an annoyance because of it, but kept it to himself, until he was close enough from his class. He decided to take turn to empty corridor and stopped, then turned his body to face Sakura.

The broken girl kept going until she stopped in front of Harry. She silently took Harry's right hand with her two cold hands and when his hand in her grip, Sakura widened her purple eyes. She shakily guided Harry's hand to her left breast until Harry's palm cupped her breast.

Harry raised his eyebrows curiously. Inwardly, however, he was feeling more than curious. He was also feeling lust as his raging hormones attempted to get out from their cage. He didn't know how it could happen.

He unconsciously took hesitate grope and he felt how soft and full Sakura breast under Homurahara high school uniform.

"Iyahn—!"

Harry snapped from his lust induced trance from Sakura's low moan. He inwardly berated himself from lowering his guard. He tried to pull back his hand, but Sakura had gripped his wrist with surprisingly reinforced grip. He tried to pull his hand with force, but stopped when one of Sakura hand touched his back hand and with swift motion guided his hand to grope her breast roughly.

"Iyaahnn~" this time, Sakura's moaning a low, long, sensual moan.

Harry couldn't help for thinking three spontaneous words. 'What. The. Fuck?'

He stared down at Sakura, but couldn't see her face as she was bowing her head. As Sakura forced his hand to grope her more, Harry's mind was at elsewhere. 'What in the—why this girl suddenly act like this? Did she or Zouken know about my plan? But, that's impossible...'

His train of thought halted when Sakura leaned at his chest suddenly. Harry could feel her heavy breath and smell sweet musky scent from the broken girl. 'Is she...?'

Once again his thought interrupted when Sakura head rose to face him. In instant, Harry's green eyes widened. Harry's heart clenched when he saw that... His body was frozen stiff.

It wasn't her half listed eyes staring at him with desire and longing, or her slightly parted lips with drool dropping from corner of her mouth, screaming to be ravaged, or her flushing red face demanding to be fucked right here and now, that spiked his reaction. It was her eyes color. They were blood red instead of their usual purple.

'Why her berserk state is being triggered?' Harry thought with small hint of apprehension. His mind was running many probabilities of which one of them had activated Sakura's berserk state.

"Sempai..."

Harry was brought back to real world by low sultry voice of Sakura and his eyes widened in alarm by how close her face to his.

Before Harry could react, Sakura's cold and soft lips claimed his, freezing his cognition still. He didn't know how long Sakura had ravaged his oral, but he snapped out his trance when Sakura's warm and moist tongue slipped passing his slightly parted lips and stole good few massage on his tongue. He immediately reinforced his body and pushed off Sakura from him. However, because how powerful his reinforced self was, Sakura wasn't simply released from him, she was thrown away to the wall.

"Agk!" Sakura choked out as her back slammed the wall, hard, but not enough to dent the wall.

It was thank to her reinforcement she hadn't knocked out. Sakura body then dropped down and she was sitting on the floor with her legs spread wide.

"Ahnnn~" moaned Sakura sensuously, "Arara, you must like play it rough, eh, Sempai?" She asked with her face was still flushing with a lewd expression on it.

Sakura folded up her long brown skirt until her creamy inner thighs and wet plain panties was seen by Harry. Then, Sakura undid her panties and her drenched, inviting, velvety hole was clear in Harry's eyes, and burned on his memory.

"Ufufufu~ don't just stand like that? Now, use me as you wish Sempai~ fuck me as you like~". Sakura said sultrily.

Instead of jumping at beautiful girl crazy girl who invited him to taste the sinful carnal desire, Harry was alarmed. 'She is dangerous, very, very dangerous', he thought. Somehow, Harry couldn't help but feel how wrong this girl was… her presence… the wrongness oozed from her existence alone… He suddenly pivoted on his heel and disappeared with silent pop, leaving Sakura alone.

It was clear for Harry… he couldn't push his plan to exterminate the Matous… He was going to do it this night…

— **Part 05—**

"Mou~ Sempai left me alone..." Sakura pouted. Something which very wrong and unusual for her. However, she had stopped being her usual self this morning…

Last night in the worm pit, she couldn't help herself from thinking the pair of green colored eyes of her mysterious Sempai. Oh, Sakura was aware that Harry had seen her when she was being used by those filths. To be honest, what took Sakura interest was Harry flat, mysterious stare. He never looked at her with disgusting depravity her brother's circles have, nor he saw her with pity and disturbed look other students have. Sakura couldn't help but feel content at his indifference…

It was actually twisted, distorted, broken way to see and feel world around her, but Sakura was broken, distorted and twisted…

And when she had decided to get close with the cultural exchange student and touched his hand, she was shocked when she could feel Harry was… alien and brimming with Prana. However, the surprise wasn't stopped at that, she unconsciously stole small amount of Prana from his body, and yet he wasn't aware at that. She continued to take it in very minimal level until she had accumulated thousand units, yet he still wasn't aware…

Her pout ceased as her face contorted to a lewd expression she'd donned before, she licked her lower lip very slowly, predatory. "My, oh my, Sempai... You're really special, are you not? Your never ending Prana, your taste, your smell, oh~ I cannot wait to make you mine~". Sakura declared with heavy breath, full of arousal.

At that time, shadow around her writhed and spread around, they circled under Sakura and created a round darkness like portal. From that portal, tendrils of darkness with red pulsating veins came out, writhing, wriggling, as if they were alive.

"But, before I can make Sempai mine… I need to do something first…" whispered Sakura with manic gleam flashed in her crimson eyes. She gripped her left breast in crushing motion… as if she wanted to claw something out behind her flesh… there was also the Servant she had summoned last night… the poor thing, she was aware how her brother would treat the Servant of Mount. It was the sole reason of Shinji's absence today. Well, she's the one who summoned the poor thing, and she will take it from her pitiful brother.

Slowly but surely, Sakura purple hair lost its color, the exotic color of her hair paled until it was nothing but snowy white. The now white haired girl let out a disturbing giggle. "Ufufufufuhuhuhuhu", However, her giggle slowly became mad laughter, as her body sunk in the shadow under her, "HaHaHaHAHA **HA** … **AHAHAHAHAHAHA**!"

It was time for Sakura to free herself and stop being submissive girl…

And the shadow slowly crept in the darkness, waiting the time to take what is rightfully hers…

 **X— Footnote —X**

 _Phew! Finally, you finished second chapter guys. I bet, you're surprised with the twist in last section (If you're not, then I need more training to make a shocking event)._

 _Now, Harry had raised Medea's flag and Sakura had become aggressive. However, Harry is still a socially awkward, scared boy. Well, the right term is he's distorted, broken, or twisted with his life in his world and Zelretch craziness, so it will need sometime until Medea can melt Harry's heart._

 _There is also Rin, however, Rin will only platonic relationship with Harry in the future chapter, so I apologize for Rin fans. The same thing can be said for Luvia… Now, can you guess what does Rin need help for Harry? If you know, tell me in your review._

 _I will give you small spoiler for next chapter… it'll start with Medea's POV and then attack on Matou. By, the way, next chapter will be the time for me to close the polls, so give me your polls guys (and gals)._

 _Well, then… I think it's enough, and… I humbly wish you will leave your mark for this story. It will make me happy! Bye! We will meet again in next chapter!_ o(0_0)o


	4. Chapter 4

**X— Headnote —X**

 _Yo! With Soaring Midnight Raven again in Second Chance of They Who Have Been Betrayed — Chapter 04._

 _Like I've written in previous chapter, the poll is closed and right now, 105 readers get their wish for Sakura to be alive and join Harry's debauchery. For other 22, well, sorry my dear, but sometimes life is unfair. You can only suck it up and be a true MAN (or true WOMAN—according to your sex)._

 _NOW! Let's pink a gallon of gasoline and prepare your zipper! Let's burn our house to show the world how happy we're Sakura's alive! Nyahahahahaha~_

 _I'm most grateful to you guys/gals. I'm surprised when I check this story traffic and so far, this story has:_

 _Reviews = 90+_

 _Followers = 400+_

 _Favorites = 350+_

 _Communities = 7_

 _Views = 12,500+_

 _Daaaamn! I want to shed my tear if my eyes haven't dried up… honestly, only three chapter and I have this much? You all make me very happy writer in this site! Nyahahahahaha~_

 _Ok, craziness aside. I want to reply reviews I can't answer via PM:_

 _First we have Guest for chapter 3 at Mar 27: Well, guy/gal… I don't know but I think you're a kinky person with active sex drive if you like a crazy girl such as our lovely little Sakura… Ops… she isn't little… she has massive racks and plump ass I wanna spank very much!_

 _Any way, thanks for R &R (reading and review)…_

 _The last is from Guest in chapter 3 at Mar 26: Thank you very much and please continue…_

 _Okay… this time my craziness is really finished… well, the story needs to be started after all. And don't forget, you can find the disclaimer in first chapter… and I apologize before hand for bad grammar and some typos if you find later in this chapter~_

 _Now! Roll the screen and enjoy!_

 **BETA/EDITOR: Blind Seer of Fortune**

 **X— Chapter 04 —X**

— **Part 01—**

Medea of Colchis was reading alone in her room. Well, the room actually wasn't hers, but the owner seemed to not care and had told her she could do whatever she wanted in it.

On her laps, a heavy tome with very interesting branch of Magic she had never known in her life opened wide for light reading. The tome filled with curious, yet inquisitive branch of Witchcrafts in the level of Magic from Age of God. In the tome she found out about what kind of spell protecting her saver small house.

Fidelius Charm was a branch of Magic that hid something with the key being kept within the soul of most trusted individual by the caster. To be the Secret Keeper, the caster must believe in the Keeper wholeheartedly. It showed to her that her saver had told her something very important. As a witch with name was tied with betrayal and treacherous act, she felt something she had never felt after her first betrayal. Someone believing her and putting his faith on her. It made Medea couldn't think straight and feel overwhelmed by it.

To be honest, she didn't even think that her saver was actually didn't care about her, as she was not a threat to him. She just felt something she had forgotten long time ago by his mere whim.

Hope.

Medea felt hope because the gesture from her saver. It made Medea felt she could get her wish to live for second time and do what she wants without being confounded by higher being. Because of that, the Witch of Betrayal couldn't focus her mind at the book longer than necessary.

—the reason?

A pair of mysterious emerald eyes belongs to her saver and host. Whenever those emerald eyes flashed in her head, she felt her blood rushed on her cheeks and she felt her heart thrummed like war drum.

Right now, it's around 9 at morning, just two hours since her host left his house to go to his school. Whatever his reason to go to the mundane school, as intriguing as it was, she didn't dare to put her nose on it.

Again, her mind wandered to her mysterious saver.

So young but seems jaded. Look brittle like beautiful expensive ceramic, yet incomprehensibly powerful.

She felt another blood-rush threatened to paint her face red, but she held it by composing herself almost immediately. Unfortunately, when her mind remembered back to the Witchcraft that hid this place; The Fidelius Charm, and how her saver —Harry— had gave his fidelity, his trust, to her by telling her about the Secret… she couldn't hold her blood from painting her face red from inside, and figurative steam came out from her elfin ears.

Freezing still, her mind had caught what happened to her and she couldn't help but feel it was truly incredulous. She's feeling something she was hazily familiar with, the feeling of attraction… a romantic attraction.

Medea knew how absurd it was to fall for someone she just met last night. However, after such intimate gesture he showed to her, she couldn't help herself anymore. As Magus rarely shared his/her secret to other, not even their spouse if the Magus was very paranoid one. Yet, Harry had told her something stranger basically shouldn't have known…

Medea finds herself is fallen for him.

It was childish and silly of her, yet she didn't care. Why she must care? It was her chance, her second chance to make right what was wrong. This time she can choose to whom she will fall in love, not by goddess whim that screwed her past life.

'Curse you Aphrodite. Curse you ungrateful bastard, Jason! I pray Hades torture your soul in Field of Punishment for eternity'. She swore internally with unveiled vindictive pleasure.

Her vindictive joyful moment was continued for few minutes before she let out a long suffering sigh. Cursing the source of her pain made her remember her past, and she would be a liar if she said it wasn't painful.

How couldn't it be painful. Her life was turned upside down, she lost the love of her father, she was the reason of her dear brother death, her name sunk into deepest pit of depravity, and that all caused by goddess favoring an ungrateful bastard in his quest.

Her life flashed in front of her eyes of mind, recalling everything from the innocent princess full of happiness into the witch believed by other as blight for humanity, before she left the living realm.

She was the princess of Colchis who possessed the Golden Fleece. Her father, King Aeëtes of Colchis, excelled at magic, and as his daughter, she was also practiced in such ways, until minor goddess of Magic; Hecate, took her as apprentice. Her personality at the time was far from what would be called a witch, and her fate became confounded after the hero famous from the Argo Expedition, Jason, appeared before her. It was where her literal hell in earth started.

Jason argued with King Pelias, the usurper of his father's country Iolcos, and eventually made him promise to return the country upon traveling Far East to Colchis and returning with the Golden Fleece. He was supported by that accursed divine-whore Aphrodite, and upon realizing that the King of Colchis was unshakable, Aphrodite decided to control her mind to help Jason.

She was made to blindly love that bastard, which resulted in her betraying her beloved and kind father and her own country for a foreigner she had never seen. Her abilities allowed her to nullify her father's magic and the enchanted fire-breathing oxen, which gave Jason the chance to obtain the Golden Fleece.

—tears fell on her cheeks as she remembered it. She hugged the tome in her chest and curled in her comfortable couch, trying to protect herself from her own tragic past. Yet, the painful memory wouldn't stop and her mind continued to relieve her history after Jason obtained her Golden Fleece—

It was the first time she made her father, King Aeëtes, infuriated and decided to personally lead his army to capture Jason before he left the country. Then, that accursed divine-whore once again used her to assist Jason's escape by forcing her to kill her own beloved brother, Apsyrtus.

While she only knew Jason by name at that time, her forced love caused her to board his ship, the Argo, and slice her brother into pieces right before the eyes of her pursing father. Her father, overcome by grief, ordered for the collection of the pieces of his dead son, her beloved brother she had killed without her own consent, which allowed for the opportunity for the Argo to escape its pursuers.

—She curled more in her couch, sobbing uncontrollably as she remembered her father grief and pained expression and her brother sliced body, between the haziness of Aphrodite's spell on her. And yet, her mind wouldn't stop from recalling the painful memory—

Upon returning to the safety of his native land, Jason asked for the return of his country as promised, but King Pelias refused. He formed a plot to kill Jason, and Jason was forced to rely on her magic three times to escape from the danger.

She eventually came up with a plan for that bastard, where they invited Pelias to visit and displayed her magic. They killed his servant in front of him and revived him with her magic to display a spell of immortality. She offered to cast the same spell on the King, who was overjoyed at the prospect. He willingly gave his body to her, which was left in pieces and thrown in the sea.

She remembered with tearstained, bitter smile as that ungrateful bastard became the king afterward, but his fellow Argonauts did not approve of his conduct, and most of all, they disapproved of her very existence. They denounced her as a witch who betrayed her country for a man, killed her brother to save herself, and now had taken the throne by deceit. They were both chased out of the country, and fled to Corinth where they were welcomed by the king.

True, she found a peaceful rest in this land after her abduction and denouncement, but it did not last long. The King of Corinth took a liking to Jason, and decided to have his daughter marry him. Jason also decided to choose the teenager princess, younger and still pure, over her who had been used by him, which lead to her exile.

Her actions afterward were those that have truly marked her as a witch. She appeared at the bastard's wedding, and burned all who attended with her magic. Everyone except for Jason was killed, including the King of Corinth and his young daughter. She cursed his very existence because his ungratefulness, because his betrayal to her.

Just by remembering how that disgusting pig used her body on top of her, abusing her confounded state and magic she studied with her everything to his own gain, made bile rushed on her throat. She felt dirty, she felt defiled, and she felt tainted. However, it was only the start of her dirty life.

She remembered how she sunk more and more into depth of the wickedness. Roaming over the Greek lands, betraying, ensnaring her target with her impeccable and magic—

—Medea couldn't take it anymore. She cupped her mouth to stop the bile for coming out of her mouth. She held back the sickness in her stomach.

Without word, she put her borrowed tome on her study desk and went out from her room, moving fast to the single bathroom in the house, entering it, and throwing up in the sink. However, even she felt the bile in her throat, nothing was coming out from her mouth.

After her stomach calmed, she raised her head slowly and immediately face to face with her reflection on the mirror.

Beautiful face without flaw. A knife-shaped ears to pronounce her exotic beauty. Light blue colored hair, long and silk, framing her face. Clear blue eyes that could ensnare many men and make them dance on her palm. Perfect shaped nose and ravishing pair of lips completing her perfect beauty.

It was beauty without peer. An unearthly existence suited only for pure hearted maiden, not a treacherous witch in her place.

'Am I worthy?' she couldn't help herself from asking, 'Am I worthy to be accepted? To have second chance I always dreamed of, to right the wrong I've committed in the past… father, brother?'

Her lower lips trembled. Pool of tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. Her beautiful cerulean-colored eyes glassed, glimmering and covered by tears—

 _"Meh, that wasn't your fault at all… People who thinks that just read your history from biased perception and never tries to see from your position… well, I don't care about what they say, to be honest…"_

—and her eyes widened when Harry's word echoed in her mind. The emerald eyed magician's word whisked away her insecurity with force of sledgehammer.

True, his words seemed uncaring and blunt, there weren't hidden meaning to trap her, and she didn't find trace of sympathy and/or pity in his voice. Even though Harry was an apathetic man and had said that world without intent to cheer her, she felt that words filled with miracle that healed her bleeding heart somehow… It made her feel content and at ease.

'Can I really have it…? Can I be selfish?' Medea stared at her reflection. She saw her blue eyes were looked desperate—

 _"You can do whatever you want… You can stay in here as long as you want or go to somewhere you want. I don't care to be honest"_

—and her face narrowed with determination as that particular words echoed in her mind.

'Yes… I can do whatever I want. This is my second chance, and I'll do something I won't regret afterwards.' She steeled herself. Image of detached young man with deep green eyes as beautiful as emerald appeared in her mind, giving her power and resolve to do what she should do.

"I won't waste this chance…" she declared firmly.

Taking deep breath, Medea stared around the small bathroom. She stared at the bathtub with contemplative gaze.

Turning her face onto the mirror once again, and was face-to-face with determined blue eyes shining with resolve, Medea daughter of Aeëtes had decided what she wants.

Medea was slowly undoing her clothes until nothing covered her perfect, unblemished skin. She stepped on under shower and turned the shower on. When she felt splash of warm water, she found the water was cleansing her from the unseen stain and dirt on her.

It was very small, miniscule even. However it was a start. The proverbial first step for her to be worthy woman to attain her second chance and to gain her wish and desire.

Medea suddenly opened her beautiful blue eyes and stared at the dropping waters. "Harry-sama…" she whispered lowly as she traced her fingers around her wet smooth skin.

— **Part 02—**

Appearing in front of his house with silent 'Pop', Harry took a lungful air and exhaled it very slowly, trying to compose himself after his small panic attack. Shaking his head, he tried to stand firm on his spot. Trying hard to think proper reason from his unpleasant surprise. What had happened in the school before was clearly shaken him to the core.

Sakura Matou's 'berserk' trigger had been turned on somehow.

What disturbed him greatly was why it happened with him, around the time he'd planned to kill the broken girl and the other Matous. He thought it was just one of his Potter's luck that brewed trouble for him.

There was another thing that disturbed him. The feeling of cold hand gripped his heart and bottomless pit appeared in his stomach he had felt. How long he had felt that emotion?

Anxiety—

Unpleasant emotion caused by worry, nervousness, or unease.

—and fear.

Unpleasant emotion caused by the threat of danger. He'd nearly forgotten, even he was a Practitioner of Third 'True' Magic and high planar being, he could still cease to be exist.

He had never felt something very 'wrong' in his short life. He couldn't believe it how the broken girl could emit such 'wrongness' and 'evilness'.

It baffled him;

It terrified him;

What happened before had forced him to remember. Even he was nigh impossible to get killed, he wasn't eternal.

He had yet to have firm grasp to Heaven's Feel, beside the unlimited energy his ever-regenerating Magic Core provided him and his corporeal soul that could interact with mortal realm. He was young and inexperienced.

Shaking his head once again, Harry cleared his mind. He inhaled another calming breath, before exhaling slowly.

In…

Out…

Inhale…

Exhale…

After he got control over himself, he slowly moved to the door. He touched the doorknob and opened the door. Absentmindedly releasing his shoes, he moved in the small corridor of his house. He was deep in thought that it made him missed the sound of soft humming from the bathroom direction.

Before he could touch the doorknob of his room door, he was snapped from his deep musing by small movement coming from the end of the corridor; the bathroom.

The blurry glass door slide open and he could hear the beautiful humming tune clearly. It was soft, entrancing and beautiful, as if angel herself humming that tune.

Unfortunately for Harry, he was rendered speechless when he turned his head at the direction of the beautiful tune, and was immediately seeing nearly nude Medea was only clad in a towel and still wet from the shower.

Mirroring his reaction, the former princess of Colchis stopped her soft humming and stared at him with wide eyes.

Silent as graveyard;

It was the most perfect phrase to describe their situation.

Gaping and rooting on his spot, without single twitch presented by his body, Harry stared, wide eyed, at the incarnation of beauty, standing silently with same wide eyed expression. If harry was being honest with himself, the towel wasn't doing any justice for Medea's angelic figure.

His eyes had unconsciously roamed every inch of Medea's figure.

He stared at her damp and cascaded long lustrous purple hair which was looked like purple satin embroidery, glistening with entrancing mysterious glow from the magical light in the house.

He could see very clearly how droplets of water glided on her narrow and feminine shoulder, sliding without obstruction on her smooth, pale skin.

He saw how hypnotizing the valley between her breasts, whispering him the sinful suggestion to find what hidden in the darkness of that curious yet enticing place.

He watched how her towel was just centimeter away from showing her most sacred place, teasing his virgin self and baiting his treacherous teenager hormones to what hidden beneath the thin mysterious veil.

He was entranced by her perfect legs and the glistening water droplets, clinging and gliding on Medea's unblemished skin before they dropped on the floor.

Slowly, his eyes moved upwards and met with Medea's eyes. They snapped from their surprised state and another situation dropped on them;

Awkwardness…

Feeling self-conscious from his ungentlemanly attitude, Harry looked around but near-naked Medea. The princess herself mirrored what he'd done. They stayed, rooted, on their spot, but no one took initiative to move away.

Harry found himself had forgotten his previous ordeal and he was feeling turbulent emotions since he checked his guest. He was in awe by the sheer physical perfection Medea had accidentally shown to him. He found himself aroused over the blue haired Servant because his treacherous teenager lust had slipped under his mental discipline.

When he felt the sinful emotion was nearly palpable, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself by circulating his breath. He missed the Servant of Spell took a shy glance with hint of hopefulness from corner of her eyes at his direction.

After calming his raging lust, Harry opened his eyes and stared at Medea's face stoically. He finally broke the silence. "Sorry," he said simply and entered his room, missing Medea's deflated face by his action.

Harry closed his door hastily and leaned his back in the wooden door. The iron clad discipline he had maintained from before crumbled, and his breath came out ragged and deep.

'Shit! It was close...' Berating himself, Harry was ashamed on how he nearly lost his cool.

However, could he blame himself from it? Medea's beauty was dangerous. Her allure was nearly ensnaring him moment ago. His hot-blooded self couldn't be compromised either. After all, Medea was the only beautiful woman he'd met in very close proximity after he'd become Zelretch's apprentice and didn't try to kill him, unlike another beauties he'd displeasure to meet in his Field Study.

Taking a lung-full of calming breath, Harry controlled himself. He pushed the dangerous image of near naked Medea deep in the dark corner of his mind, and recalled his previous problem.

The Berserk Sakura.

When his priority was straight once again, he walked to his study desk, sat down on his comfortable couch, and mulled over possibility for such drastic change.

Sakura transformation had never happened this soon in other realities. Today isn't even the end of January, and Grail War is clearly few days away before it is officially started.

'No, I need to stop thinking like that.' Harry scowled, berating himself from his own mistake. 'I cannot use other realities as some kind of absolute ruler for what'll happen in this world, as close as it is. The absence of Shirou Emiya in this world and how messed this world than its other counterparts is clearly enough sign for me. I was too arrogant and think this problem is something trifle.'

There were too many unknown aspect of this war, and he should've thought about it in the first place.

'Now, I must think a good plan for the Matous without something massive that will take attention from some individuals I don't want to meet yet'. Harry pondered silently. Then, he took out an empty paper and pen, and started preparing multiple plans for erasing Matous from the face of Gaia.

Too immersed with his plan, Harry missed when his door was opened and nimble steps moved closer to his spot.

Harry was snapped from his scheming when his senses finally caught up at presence behind him. He knew who it was, after all there is only Medea in the house, next to him. He felt slight annoyance because she had disturbed him. When he turned his head back, his eyes nearly popped from his skull and his body was frozen stiff in surprise.

"Me-Medea? Wha—?" Harry chocked out.

Standing behind him, with dry body and slight wet hair was Medea just like he'd known. However, he hadn't been prepared by Medea's state. The former princess of Colchis currently is standing in her glory, without single strand covering her luscious perfect body.

"Harry-sama…" Medea called out with voice just above whisper. It choked Harry once again. Her tone sounded desperate and sad, with a bit of hopeful undertone. Her expression was mirroring her melancholic tone.

Without warning, Medea brought her hands close to Harry's face. She stroke Harry's cheeks and lower jaw lovingly. Then, she slowly moved her face closer to Harry own face.

Harry couldn't comprehend what happened to him anymore as soft and cold pair of lips pressed against his own lips. It sent pleasant surge of electricity in every nerves in his planar body. The innocent gesture made his mind blank with white. He didn't know when her body had gotten closer to his as they continued kissing the simple, yet intense lips-touch.

A moment later one of the hands around his pelvis suddenly brushed against his stiffness, eliciting a jolt. Her hand suddenly applied just a little more pressure, rubbing Harry's bulge with intent. Harry would have gasped if it weren't for Medea's sweet mouth. She kissed him in almost-forceful pushes, the heat of her mouth capturing his in an irresistible swirl.

A pulse of arousal shot through his member before Harry suddenly gained back his senses. He panicked, breaking free from the Witch's lips as he shot up from the chair. Breaths heavy and eyes confused, Harry backed towards the desk behind him.

This situation was new for him and it made him confused to do what he should do.

After the initial surprise from his sudden outburst, Medea's face reverted into something different entirely. A face that made his heart dip. She looked at him, eyes innocently wide, almost pleading. "What's wrong…?" she asked sincerely, cornering Harry against the desk.

He needed to get out of here immediately before he his lust took over his coherent mind. But as he looked at her, her body...that face… She at least deserved an explanation.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Why would you do this?"

Instead of answering, Medea closed in on Harry, steps slow. He gulped, mind frantically trying to comprehend the Servant of Spell sudden strange attitude.

The innocent pleading turned inquisitive, her head tilting with a twitch of her elfin-ear. A desperate smile curled on her lips.

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong. I just want to show you how I appreciate your help… Harry-sama…" the gap between them completely closed right as Harry's fingers firmly grasped the edge of his desk.

Medea's hands rested on his chest, the swell of her breasts joining them. Her beautiful blue eyes kept themselves locked on his emerald ones as she let out a shuddering breath, shifting her long legs against his. With her height, standing around 163cm, their faces almost touched, the sweet flower on her breath breezing against Harry's cheeks.

He couldn't find any reply to her words as she melted into him, her scent effectively intoxicating his sense of judgment. A fringe of her blue hair pressed against his forehead as her face closed in on his.

Harry's world swirled into a hazy blue as Medea teased, her lips mere centimeters from his. She allowed the breaths slipping past her lips to mingle as her hips gently gyrated against the frustration swelling in his pants.

He couldn't resist. Not anymore, not like this. He didn't know what had possessed the Witch, but by now the beast inside of him was straining against its leash, desperate to rip into her supple curves.

Medea's lips began to flitter against the skin of his cheeks, wandering along his jawline, her tongue daring to kiss the stubbly bottom of his chin. She forced Harry's grip on the edge of the desk behind him to tighten until his knuckles were white, the hand clutching the trousers at his side in no better condition.

Harry needed to leave, but he knew he couldn't. Not with Medea's groin rubbing teasingly against his like that, not with her hands clutching his clothes like that, not with how she looked at him as he gritted his teeth to dust. But he knew, as her lips found themselves closing in on his mouth again, he knew he needed to try.

"Medea," he whispered with a groan as her hand somehow found itself on his junior once more. "w-we can't do this."

The Servant withdrew from her play, once again giving him a look of sadness. However, behind those melancholic eyes he could see that hope.

"And why can't we? Am I not good enough woman for you? Is it because I'm the treacherous witch?" her voice was too painful for him, just like a rusty knife stabbed into his heart and was twisted to get the most torturous effect.

It shook the chain in his mind to keep his Gryffindorish impulsiveness to jump head first, loosening it, until the accursed impulse of brave lion pounced out from the restrain.

"N-No!" Harry shouted out.

"Then, could you accept me? Could you accept me as your woman?" His widened his eyes again from Medea's plea.

What in the hell was running in her mind?

The questions that swirled instantly dissipated into nothingness as Medea sent a desperate kiss and her lips found his again. The grip on the wooden desk behind him eased, and suddenly his hands finally found themselves on her skin.

'I-I can't hold it…anymore…' Harry thought frantically as his eyes slowly swirled into hazy red induced lust. The blood rushed on his head and pounded his head inside out.

She moaned into the kiss, Harry's mouth finally pushing back with a gentle force that made her happy inside. His fingers teased against her waist, reveling in its smoothness as his hips rolled into hers. He played along with the small pirouettes of her lips, easing back when she asked for more.

There wasn't any stopping it now. The ball was rolling. It was obvious the woman that stood before him wanted something from him, and she was desperate to get it. He had played into her hand, and once again, there wasn't any choice but to follow through.

Suddenly, he removed her hands from his body, latching onto her shoulders, pushing her body to keep her at half of arm's length away. The happiness in Medea's eyes dimmed slightly, but quickly replaced with surprise when his hand forced her shoulders, her body, down on the couch.

Realization dawned on Medea as he released his arms, an unrestrained desire, need, and lust were palpable in his deep emerald eyes. His eyes casually meandered down her curves with the intent to commit it in his memory forever. Medea eyes immediately shone with relief when she knew her saver had accepted her, the filthy Witch.

Eyes never leaving his, Medea slowly nestled her ass against the plushy couch. She struggled against her composure as she proceeded to give him a show. This was completely out of character, but she didn't care. It had been so long since she'd done something like this. Too long.

Her cheeks were in constant pink hue, she finally bit her lip seductively, leaning back, one hand supporting her on the head of the couch, the other going through her hair. Then, her fingers slowly traversed her cheek before continuing down the ivory of her neck, the soft fullness of her chest, the tightness of her navel. With her eyes making sure Harry was still transfixed, her fingers slowly slipped inside her sacred place.

"Ahn…"

The elfin woman squirmed beneath her own touch. Her hand moved in long undulations as she continued, wet heat beginning to seep against her fingertips. Blush tinted her face red as embarrassment threatened to seize her. But it was too late for that.

Hot drips of pleasure seeped into Medea's body. With the object of her desire and goal thirstily drinking in her every move, she felt like she could melt. It didn't take long before the movements of her fingers grew a little faster, the stimulation of her outer folds making them moist with desire.

This wasn't part of the plan she'd schemed. But as Harry slowly paced in front of her, she knew she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't enjoying it.

The progression of her pleasure continued as a finger entered her slick heat. She whimpered softly as her fingers curled and dug with intent. The palm of her hand brushed against her clit, eliciting white sparks to crackle through her skin. Heated breaths spilled from her lips like vapor. In due time the warm products of her ministration began to leak out of her carnal hole.

Her rubbing shifted as she took excursions from focusing on the apex of her pleasure. She could barely keep her eyes open against the pleasure that began to wrack her entire body. Even with the gooseflesh of her skin, Medea grew hotter and hotter, her gaze fixated on Harry's body. She wanted him, and it was about time she verbally acknowledged it.

"Harry-sa—aughn…"

Not yet. She cannot come yet. Not when her palm pressed against her clit like that. She needed to take another reroute from her small peaks.

Harry's gaze devoured her every move. It was more than difficult to keep his composure steady enough to prevent a slack-jawed, wide-eyed expression with the haze of lust threatened to drown him fully. Instead he deigned to grind his teeth in sync with the way the Servant expertly grinded her fingers inside of herself.

Harry never saw anything like this. And yet, he was transfixed and already too deep to stop himself. His indifference mask had been forgotten long time ago. Thankfully, he had still small miracle to hold himself from pouncing at the mortal goddess in front of him, playing with herself like that.

"Ha-Harry… ahn~" his arousal rose into new level when Medea began to moan his name.

It was obvious the woman's bliss was beginning to reach a peak as she clenched the edge of the couch behind her head harder, her eyes almost completely shut. Her back occasionally arched, coupled with the whimpers from her throat.

Truly, Medea was an object of beauty as her arousal began to finally take ahold of her entire being. Several rivulets had formed now on the inside of her legs, the end of their streams dripping slowly onto the floor. Harry himself grew hotter just watching her, his erection painfully pushing against the barrier of his trousers. It wouldn't be long until his self-control would leave him, and as Medea's moans grew louder, it was clear her self-control had already left.

Now… he wants her just as much as she wants him. He had never been in intimate relationship with a female, and yet his base instinct had offered to be his guidance. He wordlessly accepted the offer and continued to savor the show Medea provided for him.

He watched in awe and arousal at Medea. The way her lean body writhed on the forest green couch, her uncovered breasts full and soft with nipple jutted out and stiff, her bare waist begging for his touch, smooth legs deliciously creamy. Harry felt attracted to her from the first moment they met. The possibility of this blue haired elfin witch masturbating for his viewing pleasure was never something that would have crossed his mind. As Medea's heated moans intermingled with the calling of his name, he had half a mind to pleasure himself too.

Instead, he began to unbutton his uniform, grinning as her eyes greedily drank in the defined edges of his muscle. Gruffly pulling out of its sleeves, he tossed it atop the desk.

The sight of Harry's shirtless pale skin was enough to make Medea's fingers drive into her a little bit deeper. She drank in everything his upper, lean, and muscled body had to offer; his broad shoulders, his strong arms, the solid ripples of his abs. She bit her lip as her ears twitched. She wanted him inside of her. She could imagine it, his hard cock pushing up against her folds, those arms of his pinning hers above her head.

"Oh, Chaos…," she groaned inadvertently as her clit sent another shock of bliss through her nerves. Through her shut eyelids, Medea began to see the faint glimmer of stars. "I need you inside me, Harry-sama…"

Suddenly, she felt something hot against her ear.

"Not yet."

Opening her eyes in confusion, she found Harry's face a mere inch away from her. Before she could formulate a response his lips captured hers in a lustful grapple. He grabbed the hand that gripped the head of the couch, directing it to his neck.

He kissed her with a slow passion, obviously withholding the carnal lust that bubbled beneath the surface. Below her, his hand cupped hers, guiding her pleasure as the energy in her muscles were sapped away by his touch. She whimpered helplessly against him when he seized her breast with a rough grasp, eagerly squeezing its fullness. He withdrew from her lips, letting the unrestrained vocalizations from her throat brush against his ear.

Medea's body felt limp yet stiff. She couldn't conjure up any words to protest against the Sorcerer as he peppered soft kisses against her jawline, his nose eagerly inhaling her sweet herbal scent. The hand at her breast moved to the back of her neck. His kisses meandered, forcing her to throw her head back as his lips stroked the skin of her neckline. She let out a soft whimper when his teeth lightly bit her lower lips, not enough to draw a blood, but enough to send jolt of pleasure in her nerves.

Every movement of his lips was driving her into a comatose state of bliss. His kisses grew wetter the lower he went, before his tongue finally began to draw circles near her collarbone.

"Ha-Harry-sama, please…"

The tipping point was reached as his mouth suddenly began to suck against her skin.

All at once, Medea's body suddenly began to seize and stiffen. Medea could feel her imminent peak, guiding the hand inside of her panties to rub softly against her swollen bundle of nerves. The hand at his neck suddenly dug deeper than ever. Then, in breathless and desperate hiccups, Medea shuddered and came.

The waves of pleasure that surged through her body were relentless. Her lips struggled to express any form of coherence before they deigned to mumble meaningless vowels towards the ceiling. Harry could feel the heat escaping her moistness, feeling its sticky essence dripped on the couch, its excess dribbling onto the floor. His hand gently slowed its motions as his lips withdrew from her skin.

Her orgasm persisted, refusing to relent its grip on the beautiful witch's body. The stiffness of her muscles retracted and protracted in pleasurable undulations. It felt so different, compared to when she was used by men in the past, ensnaring them to her webs for later to be used for her plan. It was so much better like this, with his body pressed against hers, with only innocence desire, pure intent, and without diabolical plan behind it.

Gradually she returned from the peak, the stars of her vision receding, her nose suddenly kissing Harry's.

Harry held her as her lips quivered, eyes hazy and intoxicated. He could feel the beast inside of him, the chains of its restraint began to crack, links clattering against the stone floor of its cell. But his lust overwhelmed his need for pleasure. Medea was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and here she was, hot, wet, offering herself to him and his intentions.

He wasn't about to let this chance go to waste. Screw what she'd planned! He will make her his, right here right now. The respite after her peak was short-lived as Harry's mouth devoured hers.

Medea squeaked as his lips granted her no mercy, eager to mangle with her softness. She could feel the lust begin to emanate off of the soldier, realizing just how much he had repressed. She was glad and relieved knowing that he acknowledged her.

Her hands, one of them still sticky, clutched his back, fingers appreciating the defined sinews of his lithe, yet firm muscle. She kissed him back with fervor, soft periodic whimpers escaping her when his hands would wander. Currently his fingers teasingly groping the fullness of her rear. She wanted him to take her on the couch. She imagined his lean body rippling in effort as he drove into her, her back on the soft material behind her.

Desperate for the fantasy to come into fruition, Medea pushed him off of her. It took a bit of effort, with the way Harry was invested into their kiss, but eventually he willingly withdrew. His eyes were on fire. It almost drove fear into her heart, but it transposed into eager anticipation. Between her pants she bit her lip at his body again, feeling her core leak at the thought of his skin melting against hers.

She didn't have the time to cover her exposed moistness before Harry descended upon her, kisses swirling on her smooth abdomen.

It was apparent where Harry's lips were headed as they began to flitter southward. Medea's hands could entangle themselves in his hair as his own hands found a firm grip on her hips. Every inch his hot mouth traversed made the Servant shudder before stiffening at the sensation of his kisses on her moist core.

She tightened the grip in his hair as his mouth feasted.

"By Lady Hera's bless—" she moaned sensually.

Medea choked down the exclamations in her throat as Harry eagerly lapped up the juices from her heat. Before the pleasure became too great, his mouth wandered southward, his hands joining them as he began to nip and suck at her thigh.

Harry reveled in the flawlessness of her skin, running his tongue in circles. He didn't know a woman's legs could be so perfect, so smooth. He expressed his appreciation with bites full of intent, leaving a trail of red marks that interrupted the unblemished ivory. Marking her as his.

The Magician disregarded her protests as he continued downward, following the rivulets of her juices down to her foot. He heard the faint pitter patter of the Witch's lust as it continued to drip onto the floor. Harry was on his knees now as he lifted her left leg, eyes searching for hers.

With his hair out of reach, the former princess bit on her fingernails as Harry slowly licked her foot, trailing the tip of his tongue almost torturously. The utter lewdness of Harry's actions made her even hotter. She shut her eyes tight when that mischievous mouth of his began to kiss and lick at her foot, her toes wriggling in a nervous chatter.

She expected his mouth to enclose around her big one as she felt hot breath wriggle around it. Instead, he released her foot, lips quickly ascending up her right leg.

Before her mind could prepare for his assault, Harry's tongue slipped into her moistness. Medea gasped at the sensation as his hands greedily grabbed her ass, hoisting her effortlessly onto the table. She was sure Harry had used reinforcement to move here.

She gripped his hair again, tighter than the grip of the reins to a horse. Again words failed to formulate at her lips, hiccups of pleasure tumbling messily from her tongue.

Harry didn't hold back as his mouth ravished her pinkness. She felt so hot, tasted so perfect. Her name circulated in his mind like a mantra as her essence spilled and spilled in between his teeth. The wood of the table began to jab against his chin as his ministrations grew more intense. A hand moved upwards, palm pressed against Medea's midsection. With a gentle push he repositioned her on the table, disregarding anything that was on it.

Luckily The Witch complied with his touch, her arm sweeping everything that interfered the descent of her back. The books and tomes dropped against the floor, their loud thud falling upon deaf ears. Lying fully on the table, the elfin Magus surrendered herself to Harry as his tongue delved deep inside of her sensitive folds, coaxing out more pleasure than she could ever induce by herself.

It had been more than centuries since another man's velvet tongue had found itself between her thighs, more than centuries since her lust had raged this ferociously. But as her back arched when her breath hitched whenever Harry's finger would kiss her clit, she was glad that it was Harry's tongue.

He worked without precision, but the passion more than made up for it. Other than the elfin princess' breasts, his hands wandered wherever they pleased. Smoothing up and down her thighs, tracing the curve of her waist, palms pressing against her ribcage whenever her back arched. The soldier could feel every breath and every single heartbeat.

His own arousal rolled violently as her essence coaxed the worst thoughts from within the crevices of his mind. Medea's perfect body was a threat to his sanity as his manhood throbbed, the last chains of his beast finally beginning to break.

Luckily for the former student of Hogwart, it didn't take much for the woman to finish.

"Aahnn—!"

She moaned violently as her inner folds began to tighten and contract. Her back arched one final time as she bit into her finger. All at once her pleasure's peak tore through her again, expunging its heat into Harry's mouth. Wave after wave crashed into her, the intensity of their crests harder than before. Her breath refused to return.

Harry eagerly received the sticky fruits of his efforts, her strong, pungent scent intoxicating him as his tongue furiously stimulated her. Her orgasm persisted longer than the last, the convulsing of her frame shuddering the table with it.

It finally subsided with a desperate mewl and a succession of breaths.

Satisfied, Harry withdrew from her heat, allowing it to leak clear essence onto the table below it. He stood back to evaluate his work, catching his breath.

Medea lay in a wet mess on the table, chest heaving as her head lolled, and eyes hazy in a daze. Her pointy ears drooped atop the table's woodwork as she absentmindedly suckled on her fingers to ease her nerves. Harry could see the small droplets of sweat that formed on her skin, tracing her curves in their slow traversals. Her long, golden hair lay itself below her as a thin veil of a bed. He allowed her a longer respite despite his raging arousal. The beauty before him intoxicated his sense of judgment, and as the seconds ticked by, he found himself willingly letting his beast off of its chain.

Just the sight of her made it impossible to catch his breath.

The pulsing arousal in his pants, the same frustration that had plagued him because Sakura's condition, was finally reaching the last limits of its patience. With Medea lying there, prone and vulnerable, he was tempted to take her. A quick unzipping left his brown trousers on the floor, leaving him in his boxers as they strained with effort to withhold his hardness.

He could do it. With every step he could envision it. A deft pull on his waistband and a hard thrust was all he needed to take the beautiful witch in front of him. He salivated at the thought of entering those hot, moist folds as they invitingly steamed for him. It would be so easy.

But, restraint reared its head, coupled with his scruples. It would have felt good, watching the Servant writhe helplessly as he tore her apart, but he knew it wouldn't have felt right. His honorable self, deep down buried beneath the callous feeling he had, reminded him of her painful past.

He leaned over her, gulping hard at the sight of her again. In such a close proximity her sweet scent swirled into his senses, its strength enough to tug at his arousal.

Their eyes met, her hazy gaze widening slightly as Harry softly cupped the back of her head, pulling her into a sitting position. Her naked legs dangled off the table as Harry brought her body closer to his. Tentatively, she reached up to touch his face. Their pulses raced quietly as the undercurrent of tension between them began to mount further.

She had regained her composure, and Harry had retained his, but they both knew it wouldn't take much to lose it again.

Before he got too lost into her cerulean eyes, surprised gripped the wizard again when Medea pulled his face towards hers. Her lips were soft and cold as the kiss lasted in a long unbroken relish. Harry deepened it, keeping their mouths in their embrace, his hand softly tangling itself in her silky hair.

Then, The Witch of Betrayal withdrew. The serenity in her eyes absent.

A storm raged in the seas and Harry knew his own pupils reflected it with Greek fire.

Mouth empty without hers, Harry would close the distance between them. But he allowed the calm to continue if only for a moment. He felt his erection throb again when Medea's hands daintily slid his boxers down his thighs, her soft hands finally grasping the prize she had yearned. Regardless she kept her gaze locked with his, eyes pleading and hopeful.

Harry tested the waters with another kiss. The former princess moaned, tugging at his cock as she opened her mouth. Her other hand kept his head in place as she forced her tongue past his lips.

Before he could respond, Harry withdrew, struggling against Medea's lust.

He beheld her one last time, her face filled with need.

She bit her lip. Not for show, but to express the fire that was raging inside of her, the desire she possessed in her core. Her fingers mirrored the sentiment in their grasp on his hardness. They didn't tease, but tugged towards her in a desperate heave.

"Please," Medea begged through her gaze.

Harry's "beast" almost cracked a victorious smile.

She didn't need to ask twice.

Harry reciprocated Medea's lust with his kisses, the hand behind her head guiding them as their lips danced. Her soft fingers continued with their goading, making the soldier groan with every long stroke. The head of his hardness already leaked its clear arousal, throbbing with anticipant tension.

Medea softly moaned against Harry as his mouth passionately continued. The softness of her lips captured his entire attention, intoxicating his being. He could hear every movement of their mouths, further galvanizing his kisses. It was surprising how experienced the former princess kissed as she parried and lunged against his advances. The contrast between her skill and youthful appearance merely reminded Harry of just how old she actually was, bringing to mind the undeniable notion that this encounter was the most recent of many.

Their noses brushed as their faces shifted to accommodate the embrace of their lips. Medea matched Harry's intensity without fail, exchanging greedy kiss for greedy kiss, lustful kiss for lustful kiss. Every moan echoed through their skin, every groan reverberating. However, regardless of their passion and skill, the contact proved to be insufficient. After the first few minutes, Harry made the first move, opening his mouth a little wider.

Their tongues immediately embraced in a hot, wet tangle. It surprised Harry slightly by the warmth of her oral orifice. The hot breath from their throats mingled in the conjoined passage of their lips. The kisses deepened. Medea felt lightheaded, unable to feel anything else. The Magician's mouth aimed for complete dominance of the space between her teeth, a domination that she allowed; she would lash back with her smaller pink appendage, but would ultimately let Harry advance without any resistance.

Moans squeezed out of her throat as their messy kisses grew hotter. Her sweet mouth was hungry for his, uncaring of the traces of her essences that still lingered on his tongue. Clear rivulets began to form on the sides of their cheeks, tongues sensuously embracing in a heated tangle. They would separate slightly for breaths, tongues still swirling between their lips, hot breaths making love between their noses.

Medea would occasionally attempt to mumble something, the word merely tumbling from her mouth in a syllabic moan. Their drunken kisses were making her wet, her arousal already swirling through her core, again. One of her hands sneaked between her legs, easing into her slickness as Harry's mouth continued to ravish her.

The Sorcerer was in no better condition. The combined efforts of The Witch's stroking and her willing submission to his kisses was almost enough to finish him off then and there. But to his surprise, it was the erotic nature of their kissing that was the brunt of the assault against his self-control. Maybe it was her scent wafting into his nose, or the hot and wet sensation of their tongues, or the lewd sounds of their saliva mingling and spilling from between their cheeks, but whatever it was, Harry's arousal grew tenfold.

He let out another strained grunt as her hand squeezed another throb from his cock. He withdrew from her mouth, separating for more heaving breaths as their tongues wrestled in the hot air between them.

His eyes tentatively opened, pupils hazy with lust. He found that his hands were at her thighs, the flesh around his grip almost pink. A second later, Medea let out a sensuous moan. Her eyes opened too, his heart skipping a pulse at the sight of her.

She looked at him with that plead again, eyes utterly clouded with desire, brow furrowed in desperation. It was this point that Harry caved.

As she tugged again at his hardness, he complied, strong hands moving under her thighs.

He shoved his face forward, eyes still locked onto hers. His tongue restrained hers within its grip before he suddenly began to suck. Harry struggled against him at first, but soon eased into the maneuver, allowing him total control of the space between her teeth. She sighed into the rough kiss, lips around the perimeter of his mouth as he sucked her pink appendage.

Her hazy half-lidded gaze suddenly shot open as Harry thrust his hips forward. His erection collided with the fingers teasing at her entrance, smearing itself on her knuckles. He grunted, shifting his tongue under hers as more saliva dribbled between their chins.

Medea gave him a bemused furrow of her brow, but as he gave another reckless thrust into the vicinity of her inner thighs, she understood.

Her hands stopped their ministrations, clasping behind Harry's head. She withdrew her mouth from his grasp for a split second, interrupting the wet siphoning of his cheeks. Then, with a pull of her arms she brought her lips upon his again. Her tongue hastily swirled into his mouth. Simultaneously she brought her hips forward slightly, feeling his eager manhood push up against her equally eager lower lips.

It was Harry's turn to be confused, but he went along, slowly brushing his bulbous head against her moist slit.

Their mouths made love with reckless abandon as their sensitive extremities kissed. Harry's tight grip on her flesh grew ever tighter as the tension in his loins mounted. Their heads shifted faster, tongues tumbling over each other as groans spilled out from their lips. Finally, Medea's soft hands locked his head in place. A final, sensuous swirl of her tongue, her lips smearing more of their saliva around his mouth. Then, she finally withdrew, heaving for oxygen that had been absent from her lungs for almost a solid minute.

A string of saliva connected their lips before softly lilting away like a broken strand of a spider's web.

Medea's lips glistened in their swollen state. Puffy and empty, their perimeter wet. Harry was in no better condition, his chin utterly soaked with the fruit of their oral embrace.

A silence settled between them as she leaned back, palms flat on the table. Her hips softly rolled with his, further stimulating the ache of his erection against her entrance. The tension was finally reaching its peak, the calm beginning to succumb to the incoming storm.

Then, Harry's hips stopped with their tease. He positioned himself, his head kissing the median of her moistness. In their position it would only take one thrust before the fulfillment of their desire was complete.

Their heartbeats hammered as the final moment of solace between them elongated itself.

Then, Medea gave a small nod.

In one deft motion, Harry's length buried itself into her folds. Medea's legs reflexively locked behind Harry's rear.

Both parties gasped at the sensation as Harry's pulsing hardness pushed into her, their hearts collectively skipping several beats. Harry tightened his grip on her thighs when he pushed in more, feeling her moist tightness suck him into her. In their position her body pressed itself against his completely. He could feel her breasts push out through her shirt almost as much as he felt desperate breaths that draped themselves on his cheeks.

Finally, with one smaller roll of his hips, Harry sheathed himself completely. He breathed harder than usual, accustoming himself to the hot asphyxiation of her slit.

From midday until close to sunset, moans, groans, screams, prays, curses, and lewd sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in Harry's hidden house, as well as the musky smell of sex.

— **Zelretch Prelude—**

The grey haired vampire suddenly stopped from his activity, namely watching some of his counterparts who adopted Harry Potter or have some relation with the boy somehow. Zelretch couldn't help but think how crazy or amusing some of Harry counterparts are, and that came from someone like him speak the weight alone.

He took the buzzing device inside his pocket and took out a vibrating dildo with screen in it. When he saw that, he smirked widely, his fangs jutting out, crimson eyes shone with pride and mirth, and felt happy the first step in his plan had succeeded.

He pushed the red button on it, of which it was only the second button beside the green one, and a small scroll was spewed out from the tip of it. It happened for multiple time until the dildo had puked out dozen thin, white-colored scrolls.

Without word, he banished the dildo to somewhere in unlimited dimension as its purpose was fulfilled. Humming a merry tune, he unrolled the thin scroll, showing multiple image of Harry and Medea engaged in raunchy and hot sex.

His favorite apprentice; Harry James Potter-Black, had been touched by intimate intercourse and it would be easier for him to open up. However, it was only proverbial icing on the cake, the most important thing was Harry had graduated from being a virgin and branded Medea of Colchis as official cougar.

Damn! Zelretch was proud of Harry.

Now, what he needs is keeping the image save and maybe he could use it for something amusing in the future, like sending it to Medea's or Harry's counterparts in other realities.

Well, it seems, he was true. Besides having massive untapped potential, Harry really was a source of amusement.

— **To Be Continued—**

 **Footnote:**

 _Kyahyahyahyahya~ sorry for the blue-balls case, but I can't help myself to tease you. Honestly, most of you—pervert—were waiting for the hot part, and yet the scene was cut off. Well, curse me if you want! I really don't care! I need my refreshing after my university's midterm… honestly, the lecturers are crazy… they give me and everyone load of crap! Well, thankfully, I'm sure I can get at least B- for every subject in my midterms._

 _Now, I've decided to move the whole 'Attacking Matou' part for next chapter. I've prepared a surprise and you all must wait patiently… yes, very patiently… because I only can update my story monthly after this chapter. Once again, collage's works are like SHIT! Alas, I must bear with it to get my Diploma, before I can take my Mastery. Sigh… what a drag (T~T) *crying river of tears*_

 _OK… don't worry for the sex scene for you who wants the complete hot scene of Harry/Medea. I have the copy in my notebook and I'll publish it with my next chapter, for now, I only have very limited time._

 _Yup… I think my rant is enough and see you in the next chapter in early May…_

 _Bye-Bye, and don't forget to leave your mark!_ b(x_X)d


End file.
